


Эпоха Марвел: Мстители

by Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, M/M, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Retelling, Retelling of Dragon Age: Inquisition, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Иногда героями становятся просто потому, что оказались не в том месте не в то время. Или наоборот.Ретеллинг сюжета игры Dragon Age: Inquisition во вселенной и с персонажами Марвел. Может читаться без знания игры.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 5





	1. Небесный гнев

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Stark & Strange 2019.

«Что со мной?»

«Где я?»

«Почему так трудно дышать?»

Именно в таком порядке приходят в голову вопросы. Под веки пробивается тусклый свет, но всё равно режет по глазам, стоит их открыть.

Дышать почти невозможно — грудь будто сдавило тисками. Он пробует двинуть рукой и не может. Ему кажется, что мышцы слушаются, отзываются, но тело остаётся неподвижным.

Над ним двигаются тени — головы, руки… инструменты, ловящие блики металлическими боками.

Он поворачивает голову в сторону — получилось! — и несколько раз моргает, всматривается в темноту.

«Что за чёрт?!»

И «чёрт» — вполне буквальный. Высокая, сухопарая фигура, тёмные глаза под надвинутой над ними сплошной линией бровей. Какая-то странная морщинистая серая кожа, как у кошек-сфинксов. Пустота на месте носа, под которой — широкая рана чёрных губ. Он стоит, вытянувшись по струнке, соединив кончики длинных узловатых пальцев, и смотрит, не мигая. Волдеморт хренов.

Единственное, что он понимает ясно, — это не человек.

А значит, всё сон. Марево. Просто ночной кошмар, который кончится, как только он проснётся в своём доме. Сто шесть шестьдесят, Малибу-поинт, девятьсот два десять.

Он так хочет сейчас проснуться в своём доме в Малибу…

— Осторожнее, кретин, он же сдохнет.

Слова доносятся, будто через толщу воды. Весь мир ощущается так, будто он находится под толщей воды.

Грёбаная Атлантида.

Наверное, поэтому так трудно дышать.

— Лежи смирно! — рявкает кто-то, прикладывая его макушкой к поверхности. Он не уверен. Он не чувствует ничего. Только звон в ушах.

— Не убейте его, недоумки. Он нужен отцу живым, — доносится скрипучий голос со стороны «Волдеморта».

— Чёрт! Зажим, быстро!

Движения рук над головой ускоряются, становятся суетливыми.

Он приподнимает голову — единственная часть тела, которой может шевелить, — и тогда понимает, почему.

Плечи и руки крепко привязаны к столу какими-то грязными тряпками. Грудь залита кровью. Рука в резиновой перчатке не слишком осторожно промокает алое вокруг какой-то линии, а когда он понимает, что эта линия — аккуратно вырезанный круг в его собственной грудине, к горлу подступает мерзкий, склизкий ком, который он едва проглатывает. Тошнота сжимает спазмами горло, но он не в силах оторвать взгляд от плавной окружности кромки. Из-под тонкого слоя розовой кожи выглядывают лоскутки подшитой по краям мышечной ткани. А ниже виднеется что-то белое. Кость. Или хрящ, он точно не знает, он не хирург, чёрт подери, но он почти уверен, что с такими дырами не живут. Она кажется бездонной, кажется, будто в неё можно рухнуть, как в нору, и провалиться.

Он чувствует пульсацию. Он _видит_ пульсацию, рваную и неравномерную. Ускоряющуюся, когда он понимает, что это пульсация его собственного сердца отдаётся в мягких тканях, заставляя их вибрировать в беспорядочном, но стойком ритме.

Его взгляд начинает блуждать, пока не натыкается на металлический поднос, на котором лежат ошмётки мяса и кожи, куски костей, обрывки марли и использованных хирургических тампонов.

Это _его_ кожа, _его_ мясо и _его_ кости, и он хочет, чтобы они были там, где должны — у него в груди. Ему хочется крикнуть всем этим людям в масках, чтобы они немедленно прекратили, чтобы вернули всё обратно…

...он понимает, что кричит. Истошно, надсадно, он слышит свой голос, он чувствует боль — болью кричит всё его тело, и этот вопль рвётся из глотки, пока на его лицо не опускается рука с прохладной влажной тканью. Хлороформ.

Последнее, что он видит, это нашивка на плече его спасителя-истязателя.

Череп в круге с шестью извивающимися щупальцами.

***  
Просыпаться больно.

Он почти жалеет, что проснулся. Ещё больше жалеет, что открыл глаза, потому что перед ним — над ним — всё тот же кошмар с физиономией киношного злодея.

Какого чёрта он не в Малибу?

— Вижу, ты очнулся, человек.

Если бы ржавые, несмазанные двери разговаривали, то звучали бы именно так.

— Ты что за хрень? — хрипит он.

Голос такой же непослушный, как и тело. Боль накатывает, как волны океана, которые он любил ловить, сидя на берегу. Парадокс, но боль сейчас успокаивает его так же, как те волны на пляже. Она значит, что он жив.

Называть баллистическую ракету «Иерихоном» было идиотской затеей.

Мысль нелепая, и он её тут же прогоняет.

— Полагаю, для человека этот вопрос звучал бы оскорбительно. Вы, терране, подобны неразумным детям: ваш мир не выходит за пределы вашей колыбели. Но отец это исправит. Он принесёт в ваш мир знания и гармонию, поможет вам перестать быть низшими существами во Вселенной.

— А ты, значит, высшее, — он кривит губы в усмешке, но со стороны, наверное, больше похоже на гримасу боли.

— Стало быть, слухи не лгали. На кое-какие умозаключения ты способен. Это хорошо. Жаль было бы потратить столько времени впустую. — «Волдеморт» отходит, берёт что-то со стола и поворачивается к нему, держа в руках светящийся голубым светом куб. — Я постараюсь объяснить доступно, терранец, но один раз. Слушай внимательно.

***  
Думал ли он когда-нибудь, что может оказаться в плену? Вообще, да, думал. И поездка в горячую точку — даже при всех мерах безопасности — была рискованным предприятием.

Похитители, боевики, террористы, русские шпионы — когда ты крупнейший поставщик оружия для вооружённых сил США, врагов у тебя хватает. Но пришельцы? Он сам себя бы немедленно сдал в психушку, если бы мог.

Однако теперь это его реальность: грязная, полутёмная пещера, электромагнит в груди, запитанный от автомобильного аккумулятора, неведомый артефакт и высокомерный инопланетянин, который требует создать портал, чтобы соединить Землю с другой солнечной системой.

Вот только не будет ему никакого портала — или он не Тони Старк.

***  
Голубоватый камешек легко ложится в паз арк-реактора. Пластины брони защёлкиваются с трудом, подгонка грубая, но что поделать — в этой дыре даже света нормального нет, не то что высокоточного электронного оборудования и роботов-манипуляторов. Тем не менее, энергия вливается в контакты, оживляет бездушное железо, отдаётся в нём лёгкой вибрацией...

Что-то не так.

Когда дверь срывается с петель, он ожидает увидеть отряд солдат с шестилапыми черепами на нашивках или чокнутого инопланетянина, но никак не одноглазого негра с автоматом.

— Тони Старк? Я Ник Фьюри. Шестая интервенционная тактико-оперативная логистическая служба США. Идите за мной, я выведу вас из этой дыры.

Выбор невелик, думать некогда, а этот мужик хотя бы не пытается его расстрелять на месте. Он даже удивлённым не кажется при виде человека в железной броне.

— Ладно, — бросает он и шагает к выходу.

Соединения скрипят, металл лязгает, но в целом костюм довольно подвижный. Нападающие выскакивают на них из-за углов и либо тут же валятся наземь, обзаведясь десятком лишних дырок, либо отправляются обратно от удара железного кулака.

«Волдеморт» ожидает их у самого выхода из пещеры, скрестив руки на груди и раздражённо перестукивая пальцами.

— Какое разочарование. Стоило подумать, что встретил не такого уж глупого терранца, и…

Ракета взрывается прямо над головой пришельца, присыпая его камнями. Костюм вибрирует всё сильнее, и это начинает нервировать.

Фьюри решает разрядить в инопланетянина всю обойму, но пули замирают прямо в воздухе, не долетая трёх дюймов. А затем разворачиваются — и прошивают Фьюри насквозь. Тот валится на сухой песок, и Тони обуревает ярость. Он вытягивает вперёд руки и даёт двойной залп огня прямо по поднимающемуся на ноги ублюдку. И в этот момент реактор вдруг начинает мерцать: то вспыхивать ярким голубым свечением, то угасать. Песок под ногами закручивается воронкой. Раздаётся оглушительный треск, глаза слепнут от ярких вспышек, и Тони чувствует, как его поднимает в воздух, всё выше и выше, кажется, прямо сквозь слой камня. Когда он снова может видеть, то обнаруживает себя зависшим в центре смерча из песка и синих молний в двухстах метрах от земли. Верх воронки всё разрастается, питаемый светом из реактора… А потом раздаётся взрыв — и мир гаснет.

***  
Кажется, приходить в себя связанным начинает входить у него в привычку. Голова немилосердно трещит, и двойной перестук каблуков только усиливает набат в его ушах. Тони открывает глаза и с удивлением обнаруживает себя не в пещере. Больше похоже на времянку или какую-то местную хижину. В комнату входят две женщины: рыжая, с чуть растрёпанной косой и горящими глазами, и брюнетка — тугой пучок на макушке и холодный, цепкий взгляд.

— Назови мне хотя бы одну причину не пристрелить тебя прямо здесь и сейчас, — выдаёт рыжая с разбегу, тыча в него пальцем, и обходит по кругу, как голодная львица, примеряющаяся, с какой стороны сподручнее вцепиться в глотку.

Брюнетка останавливается чуть поодаль и не вмешивается.

— Меня так многие хотят убить, что я даже теряюсь с ответом.

— База «Гидры» в руинах, все мертвы — а тебе шуточки?!

Девица практически бросается на него, но вторая перехватывает её за талию, кладёт ладонь на плечо успокаивающим жестом.

— Он нужен нам, Наташа.

Рыжая берёт себя в руки, встряхивает головой и указывает на реактор:

— Объясни это.

— Слушайте, я не понимаю, кто вы, что происходит и в чём меня обвиняют…

— Просто расскажите, что случилось. Как вы сюда попали? Вы помните? — спрашивает брюнетка тихим, ровным голосом.

Тони задумывается, но в ушах всё ещё звенит, любая попытка напрячь память выливается в приступ тошноты, а темнота под закрытыми веками почему-то вся пляшет синими отсветами.

— Я помню пещеру. Голубой куб. Я сделал железный костюм, чтобы сбежать. А потом… пришёл мужчина.

— Мужчина?

— Ник Фьюри. Сказал, что выведет меня, а потом…

Рыжая, Наташа, внезапно хватает брюнетку за руку, отводит в сторону.

— Мария, иди в командный центр. А я отведу его к ребятам.

Та кивает и выходит прочь. Наташа становится у него за спиной, и как только Тони думает, что сейчас-то его шея точно встретится с каким-нибудь армейским ножом, его руки вдруг оказываются свободны.

— Да что произошло?

— Это… проще показать.

На её лице смятение и скорбь. Она помогает Тони подняться и выводит наружу. И тогда он понимает, почему показать действительно проще: в небе дыра. Огромная чёрно-голубая дыра с клубящейся тучей по краю. Аномалия, какое-то пространственное завихрение — нечто, чего, он уверен, не доводилось видеть никому из живущих на Земле за всю историю. До сегодняшнего дня.

— Мы назвали это Брешью. На самом деле, таких пространственных квантовых туннелей теперь много по всей Земле, но этот разрыв — самый большой.

Внезапно Брешь прорезает голубая ветвистая молния, на которую его реактор отзывается яркой вспышкой и будто бы лёгким толчком.

— Ваш реактор то ли реагирует на Брешь, то ли как-то влияет, но чем больше проходит времени, тем больше дыра — и тем мощнее ваши вспышки.

— Хотите сказать…

— Что они связаны, мистер Старк. Если так будет продолжаться, то Землю в конце концов может поглотить этот квантовый туннель.

Они идут по лагерю. Кругом техника и люди в чёрных костюмах, провожающие его холодными, враждебными взглядами.

— Ник Фьюри был нашим лидером. Директором разведывательной организации под названием «ЩИТ». Мы искали вас после пропажи и обнаружили подозрительную активность в этом районе, а Ни… агент Фьюри отправился разведать обстановку. Теперь он мёртв, вы здесь, а мир вот-вот рухнет в какое-то неведомое измерение. Надеюсь, это немного извинит в ваших глазах столь… прохладный приём.

— Не берите в голову. И я сожалею о его смерти. Он пытался мне помочь, а в итоге…

— В любом случае, сейчас не время расклеиваться или искать виноватых. В первую очередь нужно думать о том, как закрыть Брешь. Фьюри бы поступил именно так.

Они доходят до полевой лаборатории — Тони с первого взгляда оценивает качество и сложность оборудования и даже тихонько присвистывает. На фоне людей в халатах выделяются двое: рослый чернокожий парень с армейским ёжиком на голове и приземистый крепыш в чёрной кожаной безрукавке с… луком за спиной?

— Это… это что, лук? — с недоумением тычет он в торчащее из-за плеча древко, когда парни поворачиваются к ним.

Крепыш ухмыляется:

— Да, и советую быть поосторожнее со словами. Лора очень скора на расправу.

— Лора? Ты дал своему луку имя?

— Должно же быть имя у самого надёжного в мире партнёра. Клинт Бартон, — протягивает он руку, и Тони крепко её пожимает, — но ты можешь звать меня Соколиный Глаз.

— А может, лучше Робин Гуд? — хмыкает Тони.

— Ну, я-то стерплю, а вот Лора может и обидеться, — Клинт выразительно играет бровями, и Тони против воли смеётся.

Наташа только глаза закатывает, но если присмотреться, можно заметить, как подрагивают уголки её губ.

— Сэм Уилсон, Сокол, — протягивает руку второй парень. — Эффектно ты вылетел из той дыры в небе, а?

— Сэм присоединился к нам недавно. Раньше служил в ВВС США. И, кстати, это именно он сумел извлечь тебя из твоей консервной банки так, чтобы не отрезать случайно что-нибудь нужное, — поясняет Клинт и указывает на сваленные неподалёку грудой останки его брони.

— Круто. Я очень благодарен, правда. Другие ребята, — Тони обводит пальцем арк-реактор у себя в груди, — не постеснялись из меня кусок вырезать только потому, что шрапнель достать оказалось им не по зубам.

— Кстати об этом, — Сэм переводит взгляд с реактора на Брешь и обратно. — Камень, который питает твой реактор, явно связан с Брешью. Думаю, закрыть её можно только с его помощью. Но если извлечь камень из реактора, то ты умрёшь.

— И очень мучительной смертью, если верить моим докторам, — кривится Тони, не вдохновлённый перспективой.

— Если Брешь не закрыть, нас всех здесь ожидает смерть, — раздаётся за спиной вкрадчивый мужской голос.

В сопровождении Марии к ним подходит невысокого роста человек средних лет с залысинами на лбу.

— Это старший агент Фил Коулсон, — представляет мужчину Наташа. — Он был правой рукой Фьюри и сейчас, после гибели директора, командует «ЩИТом».

— Нам нужен этот камень, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу, — продолжает Коулсон, обращаясь на этот раз к нему. — Мы постараемся по возможности вернуть камень на место до того, как станет слишком поздно, мистер Старк, но сейчас нужно спешить.

— Агент Коулсон, мне это кажется поспешным решением. Жертвовать жизнью гражданского… Фьюри бы не одобрил таких методов.

— Мне виднее, что одобрил или не одобрил бы агент Фьюри, агент Хилл, и не забывайте, что в отсутствие директора главный здесь я, — мужчина не меняется ни в лице, ни в голосе, но слова его звучат всё равно угрожающе.

— Мне кажется, Фьюри рискнул жизнью, спасая этого человека, не для того, чтобы его тут же убили, — возражает Наташа. — Он верил, что Тони Старк сможет нам помочь.

— Вы и сами здесь, агент Романова, только потому, что Ник Фьюри вам поверил. Постарайтесь оправдать его доверие и следовать приказам.

— Причина, по которой я пришла в «ЩИТ», заключалась как раз в том, что здесь мне не придётся убивать ни в чём не повинных людей.

— Это вы человека, из-за которого мир теперь под угрозой, зовёте ни в чём не повинным?

— Эй! — Тони наконец надоедает балаган, в котором он оказался, да и показатели графиков на экранах лаборатории, за которыми он наблюдал краем глаза, навели его на некоторые мысли. — Может, вы перестанете говорить обо мне так, будто меня здесь нет? У нас тут дыра в небе и совсем нет времени на споры. А извлекать камень из реактора я не дам.

— А вас никто и не спросит, мистер Старк. Нам нужен этот камень…

— И вы уже знаете, как закрыть с его помощью Брешь?

— Нет, но…

— Тогда у меня есть для вас эксклюзивное предложение. Вы сейчас же дадите мне полный доступ к вашему оборудованию, поможете восстановить броню, а я найду способ заштопать прореху и спасу для вас мир. Не извлекая камень из реактора. Как вам такая сделка?

Агент Коулсон хмурится, смерив его долгим взглядом, но Тони ощущает, что поддержка окружающих на его стороне.

— Ладно, Старк, будь по-вашему. У вас час на то, чтобы представить мне план, иначе… — многозначительная пауза красноречивее всяких слов.

Тони кивает и приступает к работе.

***  
Спустя час Тони надевает восстановленную броню со вшитой в неё новой платой, запрограммированной преобразовывать энергию камня в репульсорный луч, который, согласно его расчётам, должен закрыть пространственный разрыв. К Бреши его сопровождают Наташа, Клинт и Сэм.

Когда они приближаются к разгромленной базе, то слышат шум драки. Несколько агентов «ЩИТа» и какой-то высокий, светловолосый парень в звёздно-полосатом облегающем костюме со щитом отбиваются от сильно превосходящих их числом боевиков в спецовках с нашивками «Гидры». Впрочем, с их помощью (не зря он наспех приделал к предплечью автомат) с врагами получается расправиться быстро.

— Наташа! Вам удалось найти способ, как убрать эту штуку в небе? — светловолосый подбегает к ним, на ходу убирая щит за спину.

— Не нам, кэп. Старк придумал, как закрыть Брешь.

— Главное, что выход найден. Рад, что вы с нами, мистер Старк, — улыбается ему парень. — Нужно поскорее добраться до разрыва. Осталось немного.

— Веди, Капитан, — даёт отмашку Наташа.

Они доходят до места, где раньше была пещера — та самая, в которой его держали, — и он глазам не может поверить, потому что прямо под Брешью каменным истуканом возвышается тот самый пришелец, с ранами и ожогами на лице, но вполне живой, хотя в радиусе сотни-двух метров от эпицентра взрыва всё размело практически в пыль. Он едва может распознать отдельно валяющиеся под ногами человеческие пальцы или обломки челюстей. Чья-то нога, торчащая из завала поодаль, самая целая часть тела, какую он здесь видит. Главное не задумываться об этом.

— Это что ещё за чертовщина, — охает рядом Клинт, беря лук наизготовку.

И не зря. Судя по мрачному взгляду, в этот раз «Волдеморт» болтать не намерен. Он взмахивает руками, и в воздух поднимаются осколки породы, лом и прочий хлам.

— Вы познаете гнев детей Таноса, никчёмные создания, — единственные слова, которые он произносит, прежде чем атаковать.

Капитан прикрывает щитом себя и Наташу, Клинт быстро перекатывается за огромный валун, из-за которого начинает сыпать стрелами, а Сэм, расправив за спиной механические крылья, взмывает в небо, уходя из-под линии атаки, и начинает обстрел сверху. Тони, худо-бедно прикрытый бронёй от ударов, дёргает рычажок, спрятанный под пластиной на левом предплечье, и тоже поднимается в воздух, крикнув остальным, чтобы они отвлекли этого монстра, пока он попытается закрыть разрыв. Капитан салютует ему, давая знак, что понял, уводит Наташу под прикрытие скалы и швыряет свой щит в пришельца на манер бумеранга.

Несмотря на одновременную атаку со всех сторон, «Волдеморт» ухитряется то и дело мешать ему заделать Брешь. И тем не менее она постепенно затягивается. Когда от огромной дыры остаётся лишь небольшое отверстие, начинается завихрение, которое яростно всасывает в себя всё, что недостаточно крепко держится.

— Бегите отсюда! — кричит Тони.

Пришелец продолжает атаковать, на этот раз мешая отступлению, и тогда его посещает идея. Он грузно опускается на землю прямо перед «Волдемортом», который и моргнуть не успевает, как Тони стискивает его в стальных объятиях и тут же взлетает прямо к Бреши. Чуть-чуть не долетая до воронки, он даёт мощный залп репульсором, который отшвыривает пришельца прямо в неё, и когда тот, беспомощно дёргаясь, пропадает в голубоватом зареве, снова бьёт лучом по разрыву. Брешь ярко вспыхивает, Тони отбрасывает взрывной волной, он ощущает удар о землю, а потом его накрывает темнота.


	2. Опасность не миновала

Для разнообразия в этот раз он приходит в себя, лёжа в постели. Тело ощущается будто набитым ватой, скорее всего от ударной дозы обезболивающего, но это к лучшему. Тони осторожно открывает глаза. В комнате полумрак, но место он узнаёт сразу — его спальня. Наконец-то. Пошевелив на пробу пальцами и ступнями, он рискует сперва приподняться, а затем сесть. Голова немного кружится, но в остальном он чувствует себя довольно сносно.

— Доброе утро, сэр, — раздаётся такой родной и долгожданный голос Джарвиса.

— Привет, Джей. Рад снова слышать тебя, папочка соскучился.

— Взаимно, сэр. Позвольте выразить радость от вашего благополучного возвращения. Что желаете на завтрак?

— Завтрак подождёт, сперва дело. Где Пеппер?

— Мисс Поттс сейчас в гостиной в компании четырёх агентов «ЩИТа», они дожидаются вашего пробуждения. Мне известить их о том, что вы проснулись?

Тони колеблется и кивает:

— Да, передай, что я сейчас спущусь. Только душ приму.

— Как скажете, сэр.

Голоса спорщиков он слышит, ещё не дойдя до гостиной, но стоит ему показаться на пороге, как все смолкают. Пеппер нет, в комнате только агенты Романова, Хилл и Коулсон. Последний смотрит на него с явным неудовольствием.

— Возьмите мистера Старка под стражу, — командует он, — мы заберём его с собой, чтобы изучить камень.

По счастью, никто его не трогает.

— Я не буду исполнять этот приказ, — заявляет Наташа.

— Вы играете с огнём, агент Романова.

— Брешь стабилизирована, но она всё ещё на месте, агент Коулсон. Я просто думаю о главном.

— Погодите, разве я её не закрыл? — переспрашивает Тони.

Конечно, расчёты были сделаны наспех и даже простейшей симуляции они провести не успели, но всё-таки это были _его_ расчёты.

— Нет, мистер Старк, не закрыли, — ядовито отзывается Коулсон.

— Разрыв есть, но сейчас он неактивен, — Наташа бросает на Коулсона недружелюбный взгляд.

— Нам известно, что кто-то откуда-то достал этот камень неизвестной природы. Кто-то хотел воспользоваться им, чтобы создать портал в космос. И этот кто-то определённо не человек, — Тони вздрагивает от строгого, прохладного, как мохито в летний полдень, голоса Марии. — И весьма вероятно, что его союзники всё ещё живы. Нам необходимо выяснить, кто они и где прячутся.

— Вы считаете, что я этого не понимаю? — если голос Марии прохладен, то от интонаций Коулсона хочется немедленно натянуть шубу потолще и русскую шапку-ушанку.

— Я считаю, что вы слишком привержены протоколам и порядку, а в нынешней ситуации решать и действовать нужно быстро.

— И вы готовы променять ресурсы целой организации на помощь одного человека?

— Этот человек уже успел сделать больше, чем группа ведущих специалистов «ЩИТа», — замечает Наташа, зарабатывая несколько очков симпатии со стороны Тони.

— Погодите-ка, я вам помог уже с Брешью, разве нет? Чего ещё вы от меня хотите? — спрашивает он, устав играть в молчанку, пока обсуждается его судьба.

— Нужно попытаться ещё раз.

— Надо найти способ, как закрыть Брешь совсем. Её и ещё десятки мелких разрывов по всей планете. И сделать это можно, очевидно, только при помощи вашей технологии, мистер Старк, — поясняет Мария, указывая на реактор.

— Решать не вам, агент Хилл, — пытается возразить Коулсон, но тут Наташа кладёт на стол флэшку с логотипом «ЩИТа» — раскинувшим крылья орлом.

— Вы знаете, что здесь, агент Коулсон. Проект, который перед своей гибелью хотел запустить директор Фьюри. Особая группа быстрого реагирования, команда необыкновенных людей, которая сражается там, где обыкновенные люди бессильны. Инициатива «Мстители». И с этого момента я объявляю проект запущенным. Мы закроем Брешь. Мы найдём тех, кто ответствен за её создание, и восстановим порядок. С вашего одобрения или без него.

В голосе Наташи скорбь, ярость и надежда сплетаются в тугой канат непоколебимой решимости, которая заставляет отступить даже агента Коулсона. Тот взмахивает рукой и уходит.

— Таково было желание директора Фьюри, — тихо произносит Мария, вертя в руках флэшку. — Собрать команду Мстителей. Найти тех, кто будет противостоять хаосу. Мы ещё не готовы: у нас не хватает людей, нет лидера, и мы остались без поддержки «ЩИТа».

— Выбора у нас тоже нет, — вздыхает Наташа и смотрит на него. — Действовать нужно немедленно. Так что, вы с нами, мистер Старк? Хотите стать супергероем?

Тони отвечает ей пристальным взглядом, а затем широко ухмыляется:

— Дайте-ка подумать. Совершенно безнадёжное, крайне затратное, никем не поддерживаемое предприятие по спасению мира с риском для жизни, за которое даже «спасибо» вряд ли кто-то скажет? Весьма заманчивая перспектива. Гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп и герой. Звучит, а? И давайте уже без этих дурацких формальностей — просто Тони.

Они с Наташей пожимают друг другу руки, и он впервые видит на её губах настоящую улыбку — тёплую и благодарную.

Мария вставляет флэшку в порт компьютера, и над столом разворачивается голограмма с одним-единственным словом: «Мстители». В комнату входит Пеппер в сопровождении давешнего Капитана. Наташа указывает рукой в его сторону:

— Ты уже встречался с Капитаном Америка, там, у Бреши.

Тот улыбается и протягивает ему руку:

— В прошлый раз мы так толком и не познакомились. Рад, что всё обошлось. Стив Роджерс, агент «ЩИТа»… Ну, или бывший агент «ЩИТа», учитывая обстоятельства.

— Тони Старк. А симпатичный у вас костюмчик, ну, тот, со звёздочками. Не подскажете имя дизайнера, Капитан?

— Просто Стив. А имя дизайнера, боюсь, Ник Фьюри унёс с собой в могилу.

— Агент Мария Хилл. Была личной помощницей и близким доверенным лицом директора Фьюри, — представляет коллегу Наташа.

— Моя основная работа — информация. При необходимости могу разузнать цвет нижнего белья на королеве Великобритании.

Ни один мускул на лице Марии не дрогнул при этих словах, и Тони, не уверенный, стоит ли расценивать их как шутку, только молча кивает.

— Мисс Поттс, — продолжает Наташа, — любезно согласилась взять на себя — с твоего согласия, разумеется, — заботу о делах компании, а также вопросы по связям с общественностью.

— Кому и доверить Старк Индастриз, как не ей, — улыбается Тони помощнице. — Так, и с чего мы начнём?

— Согласно данным «ЩИТа», репульсорному лучу не хватило мощности для полного закрытия Бреши, — Наташа снова чуть хмурит брови, посерьёзнев. — Энергетический выброс должен быть эквивалентен тому, который привёл к её открытию. Проблема в том, что пока камень привязан к реактору, выброс такой мощности просто убьёт тебя. Чудо, что ты после первого-то выжил.

— Можно компенсировать недостаток энергии репульсора, если добавить к нему нечто, сходное по сигнатуре. Есть кое-кто, кто обладает нужной нам способностью, — говорит Мария.

— Магия, — скептически фыркает Стив. — А я продолжаю настаивать, что нам нужно просить о помощи оперативную группу У.Д.А.Р. Эти ребята знают, как действовать в нестандартных ситуациях. Я работал с ними. Мой друг в команде. Они помогут вытянуть энергию из Бреши, ослабить её достаточно, чтобы энергии репульсора хватило для закрытия.

— Проблема заключается в том, — вмешивается Пеппер, — что о Мстителях никому не известно и никто не согласится помогать. Пока «ЩИТ» обезглавлен, а правительство решает, кому отдать директорское кресло, все ищут козла отпущения, чтобы бросить его на растерзание испуганной общественности. И главная кандидатура на эту роль ты, Тони.

— Что нисколько меня не удивляет, — кривится Стив.

— Так я звезда? — хмыкает Тони.

— Больше, чем когда-либо, — кивает Пеппер. — Суть в том, что в СМИ каким-то образом просочились кадры с тем, как некто в железной броне вылетает из Бреши. У самого первого ролика на Ютубе — два миллиона просмотров только за первый час. Журналисты даже прозвище дали: Железный Человек.

— Неплохо… «Железный Человек», — Тони пробует слова на языке. — Звучит броско, если не считать, что броня сделана из сплава. Но, кажется, воображение будоражит.

— Однако «ЩИТу» подобные слухи не на руку, и они всячески стремятся их замять. Агент Коулсон уже приготовил для тебя алиби, чтобы отвести подозрения.

— Даже если попытаться замять слухи… — начинает Мария, но Наташа её перебивает.

— Чего мы делать не будем.

— В любом случае, о том, чтобы работать инкогнито, можно забыть, — заканчивает Мария.

Стив смотрит на него с усмешкой:

— Не тяжеловат будет титул? Готов стать человеком в железном костюме?

— Можно сказать, что он теперь часть меня.

— Одного костюма недостаточно, Тони, — остужает его пыл Пеппер. — Если вы хотите чего-то добиться, вам нужна чья-нибудь поддержка.

Мария, явно сомневаясь, медленно выговаривает:

— Со мной недавно связался генерал Росс. Он сейчас в Вашингтоне, там находится один из мелких разрывов, прямо напротив Белого Дома. Военные не могут понять, что делать с этой дырой. Думаю, если использовать репульсор и закрыть разрыв, то генерал не откажется замолвить слово за Мстителей перед правительством.

— Тогда предлагаю для начала выйти и дать небольшую пресс-конференцию, заявить миру о себе. Тем более, что журналисты за воротами уже заждались, — Пеппер указывает рукой за окно.

Тони в сопровождении трёх агентов и помощницы выходит на улицу, где охрана особняка держит за оцеплением толпу журналистов, которая при их появлении немедленно оживляется и начинает шуметь, слепя вспышками камер, засыпая вопросами… Он останавливается в двух метрах от оцепления, окидывая взглядом алчные лица репортёров, ждущих свою кость, глубоко вдыхает и говорит:

— Итак, у нас есть для вас несколько заявлений. И первое: я — Железный Человек.

***  
Пока мир беснуется и сходит с ума, Тони сидит в тишине мастерской, рассматривая визуализацию второго Марка, для оболочки которого даже заказал у Cisco сплав титана и золота, аналогичный тому, что использовался на спутнике «Серафим».

— Как-то он мрачноват.

— О чём я думал, обычно-то у нас всё весёленькое, — отзывается с нескрываемой иронией Джарвис.

— А знаешь, что? Добавь-ка немного красного.

— Чтобы, как в анекдоте про Джокера, союзников не испугала кровь, если вас всё-таки продырявят?

— Много язвишь, Джей.

Тони знает, что искин хочет как лучше, но смысла в его беспокойстве нет никакого.

Наверное, ему следовало бы бояться, впадать в панику, искать пятый угол или топить стресс в бутылке: ранение, плен, электромагнит в груди, террористы, инопланетяне, взрывы, драки и пространственные туннели в небе. Но правда в том, что он просто изо всех сил над этим не задумывается. «Не думай!» — стало его девизом и молитвой в последнее время, потому что он остро чувствует: если хоть на минуту остановится и попытается осмыслить то, что с ним происходит, то больше не двинется с места. У него есть цель — весьма благородная для разнообразия — и средства, чтобы двигаться к её исполнению. Остальное второстепенно.

Стук каблуков на лестнице заставляет его поднять голову.

— Сэр, агент Романова запрашивает разрешение на вход.

— Пусти её, Джарвис.

Должно быть, хочет узнать, на какой стадии процесс изготовления новой брони, думает он — и ошибается. Наташа в джинсах и футболке, в руках бутылка и два бокала, на лице приветливая улыбка и печальные глаза.

— Может, устроишь небольшой перерыв? Ты здесь уже почти сутки.

— Что? Так много? — изо всех сил удивляется Тони, но Наташа, кажется, ему не верит. Ставит бутылку и бокалы на верстак, подтягивает высокий табурет и садится у соседнего края. — В любом случае, Марк уже почти готов, так что да, я могу сделать небольшой перерыв.

Наташа улыбается, молча разливает алкоголь и стукается краем бокала о второй:

— За победу.

— Прошедшую или предстоящую?

— За обе, — хмыкает она и опрокидывает бокал в себя.

Тони следует её примеру и чуть не выплёвывает всё тут же — настолько непривычный вкус.

— Что это? — спрашивает он, откашлявшись и придя в себя.

Наташа смеётся.

— Коньяк. Армянский коньяк.

— Романова, — понимает он. — Что-то славянское, да?

— Русская. Я русская. Работала на КГБ, затем перешла в «ЩИТ». Клинт меня переманил и поручился, а Фьюри… принял. Доверился. С тех пор работаю на него… Работала, — поправляется она, и Тони щедро разливает им по второй порции.

— Соболезную.

Наташа кивает, выпивает и начинает озираться:

— Что-то я забыла про закуску. Есть у тебя здесь что-нибудь съедобное?

— Типа солёного огурца? — хмыкает Тони.

— Типа мандарина. Солёным огурцом закусывают водку.

— Хм, нет, боюсь, ничего нет.

Они немного сидят в тишине. Наташа разглядывает просвечивающий через майку реактор, затем кивает на него и смотрит ему в глаза:

— Ты ведь знаешь, да? Что излучение от каждого разряда репульсора…

— ...убивает меня? Да, я в курсе. Мы с Джарвисом посчитали, что даже при самом худшем раскладе смерть от радиации мне грозит куда позже, чем смерть от шрапнели.

— Ты мог бы не использовать репульсор. По крайней мере, до того, как мы найдём способ закрыть Брешь, тогда с ней закроются и остальные.

— Каждый закрытый разрыв ослабляет Брешь. Так мы повысим шансы.

— И что, будешь закрывать их, зная, что это приближает тебя к смерти?

— Брось, всё нормально. И я не собираюсь просто сдаваться. Но сейчас нам надо думать о деле. Только… Не говори ничего Пеппер, ладно? И никому не говори.

Наташа долго молчит с видом, будто хочет возразить, но в конце концов вздыхает и кивает головой.

— Думаешь, у нас что-нибудь получится? — спрашивает она. — Со всей этой инициативой «Мстители»?

— Думаю, что нам предстоит много работы. И что виски мне нравится больше.

— Типичный американец, — фыркает Наташа и уходит, забрав коньяк с собой.

***  
После того, как они закрывают разрыв в Вашингтоне, генерал Тадеуш Росс соглашается оказать им небольшое содействие. Для них организовывают встречу с Советом мировой безопасности. Росс предупреждает, что едва ли они найдут там себе союзников, но главное в их положении — чтобы Совет не объединился против них.

Впрочем, судя по спорам, которые возникают среди советников, единства там нет и в помине. Советница Хаули яростнее всего протестует против Мстителей, называя их преступниками, саботажниками и самозванцами. Другие более сдержаны, кто-то, например, советник Синх, даже поглядывает с симпатией, а Рокуэлл и вовсе давно намекал Тони на возможное сотрудничество, и Тони думает, что теперь потенциальные инвестиции могут окупиться.

Однако встреча оканчивается скандалом. Во время очередной тирады мисс Хаули в совещательный зал входит припозднившийся министр обороны Александр Пирс в сопровождении нескольких бойцов отряда У.Д.А.Р.

— Вы должны понимать: Старк просто пользуется ситуацией и наживается на людской беде, убеждая нас, что без его технологии нам не справиться с этими разрывами, а так называемые Мстители — его личный отряд поддержки. Они хотят узурпировать власть, пока «ЩИТ» остался без лидера. Не удивлюсь, если они сами устроили эти разрывы и убили Ника Фьюри, — распинается Хаули.

— Инициатива «Мстители» — идея самого Ника Фьюри, — возражает Наташа. — Именно он с самого начала собирался обратиться к Тони Старку за помощью, когда стало ясно, что «ЩИТ» столкнулся с чем-то, ранее неведомым.

— И посмотрите, к чему это его привело!

— У нас опасная работа, и Фьюри знал, чем рискует. Мстители просто хотят защитить мир.

— У мира уже есть защитники! У нас есть «ЩИТ». Есть У.Д.А.Р., — советница указывает на вошедшего Пирса и его подчинённых. — Нам не нужны Мстители, чтобы защитить мир. Мистер Пирс, сделайте уже что-нибудь с этим.

Пирс даёт знак одному из своих людей, и тот вырубает Хаули одним точным ударом, позволяя бессознательному телу свободно рухнуть на пол. Раздаются оханья и вскрики, кто-то вскакивает с мест.

— Это — ваша стратегия переговоров? — интересуется Тони, готовый в любую минуту вызвать броню.

— Кто вам сказал, что я пришёл сюда вести переговоры?

— Мистер Пирс? — Наташа смотрит на министра ошарашенно.

— В чём дело, агент Романова? Вы собрали цирковую труппу, объявили себя на весь мир какими-то защитниками Земли, обрядили этого клоуна Старка в бутафорские доспехи и ждёте, что с вами кто-то будет говорить всерьёз? Вы не решаете проблему, вы её создаёте и раздуваете до мировых масштабов. Если кто-то здесь и способен решать вопрос защиты мира, так это я!

— Так может, вместо того, чтобы языком зря болтать, взяли бы и решили уже эту, по вашим же словам, незначительную проблемку? — не выдерживает Тони. — Зачем было тратить драгоценное время и приходить сюда?

— Чтобы поглядеть на цирк да посмеяться. Отличное представление, Мстители, хотя второй раз я бы на него время тратить не стал. Подразделение У.Д.А.Р. — вот сила, которая способна защитить этот мир, и безо всякого «ЩИТа». Вот кому необходимо дать независимость в решении вопросов мировой безопасности. _Мы_ обеспечим мир защитой, пока вы будете играть в супергероев, — с этими словами Пирс и его люди покидают зал.

— Приятный во всех отношениях человек, — протягивает Клинт, глядя на закрывшиеся двери.

— Он спятил? — выдыхает Наташа.

— А что, раньше был адекватней? — интересуется Тони, пытаясь припомнить, что он вообще знает об этом человеке.

— Пирс был близким другом Фьюри много лет, и он один из агентов «ЩИТа» с самым высоким уровнем доступа, — поясняет Наташа. — Это какое-то безумие.

— Что ж, кажется, обращаться за помощью в У.Д.А.Р. — гиблая затея, — кривит губы Тони.

В итоге встреча заканчивается ничем, оставив в смятении как Мстителей, так и членов Совета (а мисс Хаули, кажется, даже немного пересмотрела свои взгляды). На выходе из здания Тони окликает девушка лет восемнадцати. Стоит поодаль, среди людей, но как будто бы одна, смотрит на него в упор, и ветер бросает ей волосы в лицо.

— Вы должны приехать в Соковию, Старк. Приезжайте в Нови Град.

— Эй, Тони, чего застрял? — окликает Бартон.

Тони поворачивается к нему и указывает рукой на девушку:

— Так ведь… — он смотрит, а девушки нет.

— Идём уже, Старк! — зовёт Наташа.

Тони бросает последний взгляд на место, где стояла девушка, и понимает, что ветра сегодня нет.

Когда на парковке Тони берётся за дверную ручку своей любимой красной Ауди, что-то белое и липкое намертво приклеивает его руку. Тони резко оборачивается, чтобы понять, откуда был выстрел, и замечает только неясное движение вдали — у самой крыши немалых размеров небоскрёба.

— Что за чёрт?! — ругается он, пытаясь отодрать руку, и только тогда замечает приклеенную записку.

«Уан Корт Сквер, на крыше, сегодня в полночь. ЧП»

Полчаса спустя, когда при помощи армейского ножа и такой-то матери Сэму удаётся отковырять его руку от дверцы автомобиля, Тони садится за руль, и Джарвис сообщает ему о приглашении на небольшую научную презентацию с последующим фуршетом от некоей Майи Хенсен. Тони решает, что приёмов он за свою жизнь навидался вдоволь, а вот химический состав липучки его заинтересовал. А потому поздно вечером облачается в костюм и летит в Нью-Йорк.

Когда Тони уже подлетает к Уан Корт Сквер, его внимание привлекает движение в переулке. В инфракрасном свете ему удаётся различить четыре фигуры, одна из которых… передвигается по стенам? Тони, приблизившись, наблюдает за дракой: парень в странном костюме и маске, двигаясь как цирковой акробат, пытается обезоружить троих, очевидно, грабителей. Он ползает по стенам, как насекомое, и перемещается на каких-то белых лесках, которые выпускает из рук.

— О, мистер Старк! — парень на секунду отвлекается, заметив его, и один из преступников пользуется этим, чтобы выстрелить.

— Берегись! — бросает Тони, вытягивая руку, и ультразвуковым импульсом оглушает всех преступников разом, пока парень взмывает вверх на своих лесках. Через миг он спускается и обматывает этими лесками грабителей. — Джарвис, вызови полицию, их тут ждёт подарочек.

Отвлёкшись, Тони не замечает, куда делся парень, но через секунду обнаруживает его карабкающимся всё на тот же небоскрёб, куда он сам получил приглашение. Два и два сложить нетрудно. На крыше здания он оказывается первым.

— Эм… Э… добрый вечер, мистер Старк, — парень мнётся, переступая с ноги на ногу, когда оказывается перед ним.

— Ты за этим меня позвал? — Тони указывает рукой в сторону переулка.

— Я? Что? Нет! Это случайно вышло. Я как раз направлялся сюда, услышал шум, увидел, как эти ребята грабят банкомат. А время ещё было… Ну, и даже если бы не было, это, вроде как, моя работа. С преступниками бороться и всё такое. Спасибо за помощь, кстати. Меня Человек-Паук зовут.

— Паучок, значит, — хмыкает Тони. — А эти вот ниточки — это твоя паутинка? Мою руку к дверце ты ей же приклеил?

— Ой, простите. Я не хотел. Правда. Я только хотел, чтобы вы получили записку. С рукой… это случайно вышло.

— Ладно, на первый раз прощаю. Кстати, субстанция любопытная. Так чего ты хотел?

— Я слышал о Мстителях. О вас сейчас много говорят. И в новостях показывают. Говорят, что вы со злом боретесь. Я тоже хочу быть Мстителем. Хочу помогать.

— Тебе лет-то сколько, мститель?

— Я взрослый!

— Маску сними.

— Вы обещаете, что не сдадите меня?

Тони думает, что мальчишку надо бы не то что сдать, а хорошенько отшлёпать и под домашний арест посадить, но знает, что это бесполезно.

— Обещаю. И представься уже нормально.

— Питер Паркер, — говорит парень, стягивая маску.

Совсем ребёнок!

— Ну уж нет. В Мстители детей не берут.

— Мне шестнадцать! — горячо заверяет тот, подаваясь навстречу.

На вид не дашь и пятнадцати.

— Иди уроки делай, — отрезает Тони. — И не лезь во взрослые разборки.

Он разворачивается и уже запускает репульсоры, чтобы взлететь, как до него доносится отчаянно-решительный голос Паркера:

— Дядя Бен однажды сказал мне, что с большой силой всегда приходит большая ответственность. Дяди Бена больше нет. А сила — теперь — есть. И если случится что-то плохое, что я мог предотвратить, но не предотвратил, я буду в этом виноват.

Парень не тараторит и не сбивается, как до этого. Он расстреливает Тони словами, втаптывает в пыль весь его супергеройский апломб, сам того не подозревая, и просто уйти теперь не получается.

Тони приземляется обратно, поднимает лицевую пластину и смотрит в упрямые, блестящие от слёз глаза.

— Хочешь оберегать покой мирных граждан?

— Хочу защищать людей, да.

— Ладно, Чувачок-Паучок. Посмотрим, на что ты годишься. Но только два условия, — Паркер моментально светлеет лицом, готовый, кажется, на что угодно. — Первое: ты беспрекословно выполняешь приказы и не лезешь никуда, куда тебя не звали. — Кивок. — И второе… Прости, но этот твой сценический костюм — фуфло. Тебе нужен апгрейд. Кстати, как ты лазаешь по стенам?..

***  
Человек-Паук Питер Паркер присоединяется к Мстителям, и если раньше за звание самого болтливого Тони с переменным успехом боролся с Бартоном, то теперь обоим пришлось смиренно отступиться. Парень очень любил поговорить, и чем взволнованнее был, тем больше тараторил. Впрочем, никого это не раздражало, а юношеская непосредственность и чистосердечность привносили в супергеройские будни немного света.

Главным образом команда занималась тем, что закрывала разрывы по всей планете. Поначалу Тони думал, что лучше этим заниматься в одиночку, но Мстителям необходимо было создать в глазах общественности образ спасителей и защитников, если они хотели получить поддержку извне. К тому же люди оставались людьми: как только первый страх от появления неведомых дырок прямо в воздухе прошёл, любопытство и корысть стали перевешивать. Вокруг одних разрывов образовались полевые научные лаборатории, и с ними иметь дело было достаточно легко. Учёных интересовала информация, и Тони просто предлагал им её — тщательно отобранную, но достаточно полную, чтобы занять пытливые умы. Да и значительного сопротивления они оказать не могли. Если вокруг разрыва находилось военное оцепление, было ещё проще: те, узнав, что Мстители эту непонятную штуку просто ликвидируют, сами с радостью их пропускали. Некоторые разрывы находились прямо в городах, и там, где не было полицейского оцепления, до них быстро добиралась шпана, интереса ради швырявшая в пространственные разломы что ни попадя. Кое-где до разрывов добирались местные гуру или религиозные фанатики, поклоняясь новому «богу» или предвещая конец света.

В Гульмире группировка исламских террористов приспособила разрыв для устроения показательных казней.

В Сеуле разрыв образовался прямо в центре медицинской лаборатории. Эта поездка принесла команде не только несколько бонусных очков к их репутации, но и удачное знакомство с доктором Хелен Чо, разработка которой показалась Тони весьма перспективной, так что он не поскупился инвестировать средства в новый проект. Пеппер ворчала, что они и так порядочно вылезли за бюджет, но больше для виду.

Неожиданным пополнением для Мстителей обернулась поездка в Пуэнте Антигуо: там к команде присоединилась группа, как они себя называли, асгардцев — воины Сиф, Вольстагг, Фандрал и Хогун во главе с Богом Грома Тором. По словам последнего, их в Мидгард (как они называли Землю) отправил всевеликий царь Один, когда хранитель Хеймдалль сообщил о случившейся беде. Ребята честно пытались помочь, но от молний Тора проку не было, а остальные и вовсе привыкли полагаться на клинки да кулаки. Зато по вечерам теперь в доме царило оживление: асгардцы оказались не дураки поесть и выпить. Тор даже как-то заманил Тони посоревноваться в скорости опустошения пивной кружки, но силы были неравны, хотя Тони очень старался.

В конце концов наступил момент, когда Мстители обрели если не всеобщее, то весьма порядочное мировое признание, так, что даже в ООН теперь поглядывали на них с интересом и аккуратно намекали на возможное соглашение о сотрудничестве.

***  
— Министр Пирс был совсем не похож на человека, которого я помню, — качает головой Наташа.

— И он увёл куда-то всех бойцов У.Д.А.Р.а непонятно зачем. Сведения, которые мне удалось раздобыть, ничего не проясняют, — хмурится Мария, листая что-то на планшете.

Стив скрещивает руки на груди, смотрит упрямо:

— С этим нужно разобраться. Наверняка не весь отряд доволен его действиями.

— Или же быстрее будет попросить о помощи кого-то ещё, — говорит Пеппер. — Мария, ты говорила, что есть человек с подходящей силой.

— Один человек! Даже если этот человек согласится помочь, нельзя полагаться на удачу и думать, что этого будет достаточно, — возражает Стив.

— По крайней мере, есть шанс, что этот человек не атакует нас с порога как самозванцев и саботажников. Стоит попробовать. С Пирсом мы можем только время потерять, а Брешь надо закрыть. И так уже немало пострадавших от этих разрывов, — решает Тони.

Наташа смотрит на него с сомнением:

— Чего только будет стоить эта помощь. Мы сейчас на взлёте, но один неверный шаг может свести на нет все усилия.

— Договориться с одним человеком, который знает, чего хочет, в любом случае проще, чем с разрозненной группой, — замечает Пеппер.

— Там, где десять человек будут пытаться поделить выгоду между собой, один получит её целиком и захочет больше.

— Или у этого человека может быть проблема, решению которой мы можем поспособствовать. Я понимаю твой скептицизм, Наташа, но судя по тому, что я видел, с Пирсом связываться себе дороже.

— В таком случае ваш путь лежит в Соковию. И... Тони, — окликает его Мария. — Есть ещё кое-что. Ты наверняка слышал о крупнейшем специалисте по гамма-радиации докторе Беннере. Он недавно пропал с радаров «ЩИТа», но нам удалось его отследить. Мне кажется, его опыт был бы очень полезен в работе с этой штукой, — она указывает на сияющий ровным голубым светом кружок реактора.

Тони отвечает ей задумчивым взглядом и кивает.

***  
Полы и стены деревянной лачужки давно отсырели, а ветхие тряпки в проёмах отдают затхлостью. Тони без интереса разглядывает обстановку комнаты, когда слышит дробный перестук быстрых шагов. Наконец-то. Девчушка получает свои честно заработанные деньги и мышью сигает в окно. Мужчина на пороге комнаты застывает и смотрит поражённо.

— Доктор Беннер, я…

— Тони Старк, — перебивает его тот, не совладав с собой.

— Чудесно! Мы уже понимаем друг друга с полуслова, — радостно хлопает Тони в ладоши и протягивает руку. — Должен сказать, доктор Беннер, что ваша работа о соударении антиэлектронов прекрасна. И я тащусь, как вы умеете, теряя контроль, становиться огромным зелёным монстром.

— Э… спасибо, мистер Старк, — Беннер пожимает протянутую руку, а потом его взгляд приковывается к реактору. — А это…

— Миниатюрный арк-реактор. Запитан на неизвестный науке элемент с очень любопытным видом излучения. Готов поспорить, я вас заинтересовал.

Настороженность в глазах Беннера понятна, и всё же заставляет его немного нервничать.

— Какой учёный бы не заинтересовался, — осторожно отвечает доктор, хотя Тони прекрасно видит его исследовательский голод. — Вопрос в том, чего вы хотите.

— Нет, вопрос в том, чего хотите вы. Мне больно видеть, когда такой великий ум прозябает в бездействии. Помогать обездоленным — великое дело, но ведь вы можете помочь им гораздо больше. Вам надо наведаться в Башню Старка. Там десять этажей лабораторий! Залюбуетесь, это сказка.

— Я опасен. Когда я последний раз был в Нью-Йорке, то чуть не снёс Гарлем.

— Обещаю вам идеальные условия: ни стрессов, ни сюрпризов. К тому же у вас больше года не было ни единого инцидента.

— Но если он случится, да ещё в центре Нью-Йорка…

— Калькутта, конечно, далеко не Нью-Йорк, но и здесь Халк может натворить немало бед. Тем не менее, вы здесь. Не лучшее место для жизни того, кто старается избегать стрессов.

— Выходит, секрет не в стрессах.

— Йога? — почти серьёзно спрашивает Тони.

Беннер только фыркает в ответ.

— Зачем вы здесь? — спрашивает он, давая понять, что пора переходить к сути.

— Вы слышали о Мстителях? Проект покойного ныне Ника Фьюри. Кажется, он вам доверял. И теперь вы нужны нам. Мы перед лицом глобальной катастрофы.

— Таких вещей я активно должен избегать, — смеётся Беннер без капли веселья в голосе.

— Эта штука, доктор, — Тони постукивает пальцем по реактору, — создала пространственный квантовый туннель, способный поглотить всю нашу планету. И она же может его устранить.

— И что полагается делать мне?

— У меня в груди засела шрапнель, которая каждую секунду рвётся к моему сердцу. Её останавливает этот камешек. Я не могу вынуть камень, не убив себя, и я не могу воспользоваться его энергией на полную мощность, потому что тогда меня убьёт радиация. Никто не знает о радиации больше, чем вы. Помогите найти решение, доктор.

— Значит, Мстителям нужен не монстр.

— Этого я не говорил. Думаю, Мстителям будете полезны вы оба.

Беннер смотрит с сомнением и опаской. Тони чуть отступает, стараясь не давить. Он бы на его месте точно взбрыкнул, если бы на него насели.

— Хорошо, мистер Старк. Я согласен.

— Тогда добро пожаловать в команду! И — просто Тони.


	3. По секрету

— Железный Человек, — констатирует Ванда Максимофф, когда открывает перед ними дверь.

Та самая девушка, которую Тони видел после неудачного заседания Совета. И хотя он точно помнит, как она звала его, удивление на её лице написано такое, будто она совсем не рассчитывала, что он исполнит её просьбу.

— Мстители. Что вы здесь делаете? — спрашивает она.

— А ведь я вас помню, мисс Максимофф, — Тони пристально следит за выражением лица девушки. — Я видел вас в Вашингтоне. Вы просили — даже требовали — чтобы я приехал сюда.

— Это какая-то ошибка. Я никогда не была в Вашингтоне. Вообще никогда не была в Америке. И никак не могла вас сюда позвать.

Тони не видит никаких признаков лжи, но что-то не даёт ему покоя. В том, как она на них смотрит, чувствуется нечто большее, чем недоумение. Какая-то нервозность.

— Допустим. Но нам известно, какой силой вы обладаете, и… вы слышали про Брешь? Такую дырку в небе посреди Афганистана? Или разрывы, в Нови Граде точно есть несколько.

— Я знаю об этих разрывах, но ничем не могу помочь, простите.

Дверь захлопывается прямо перед их носом.

— Вот и поговорили, — фыркает Наташа.

— Мне кажется, что-то здесь не так. Она явно нервничает, боится чего-то, — замечает Брюс, и Тони думает, что он чертовски прав.

— В любом случае, раз уж мы здесь, то стоит заштопать ещё парочку дырок, — решает он.

***  
Один из зафиксированных в этом районе разрывов находится аккурат посреди бывшей исследовательской базы «Гидры», которую «ЩИТ» выявил и обезвредил с год назад. Тогда же и обнаружили брата и сестру Максимофф — жертв экспериментов, в результате которых они получили сверхспособности. Отказавшись вступать в «ЩИТ», те решили жить дальше в родном городе, оставшись под наблюдением. Сейчас база пустовала — по крайней мере, так казалось, пока они не дошли до разрыва…

Тот оказывается каким-то странным: отливает зелёными всполохами, искрится и будто бы плюётся энергией. Однако все выплески разбиваются о невидимую преграду — ровно по линии тонкой светящейся окружности на полу, рядом с которой в позе лотоса… завис прямо в воздухе какой-то мужчина в странном синем костюме. При их приближении он открывает глаза и встаёт на ноги.

— А вот и вы! Превосходно! Не поможете немного?

Мужчина отходит от разрыва, делает какой-то замысловатый жест руками, и золотистая кромка на полу, вспыхнув на миг, пропадает. Разрыв приходит в движение, начав плеваться сгустками энергии, так что Тони торопится приподняться в воздух и запустить восстанавливающий луч репульсора. Минуту спустя последняя голубая искра гаснет, и он опускается на землю.

— Чудесно, — говорит незнакомец. — Как вам это удаётся? Впрочем, неважно. Меня зовут доктор Стивен Стрэндж, Мастер мистических искусств.

— Ещё маг? — щурится Наташа, пытливо глядя на нового знакомого. — Многовато вас развелось.

— Узость мышления — грех при вашей работе, — отвечает ей Стрэндж бритвенно острым взглядом. — Тем более, что вам пригодится моя помощь.

— Мне казалось, это вы ждали, дождаться не могли нашей помощи, док, — хмыкает Тони, снимая шлем. — Чем вы тут занимались кроме этих ваших фокусов с левитацией?

— Сдерживал рост разрыва, остряк, — отбривает его Стрэндж с едким высокомерием.

Это, вопреки логике и ситуации, разжигает в Тони азарт.

— Ни один из зафиксированных разрывов, насколько мне известно, не менял своих размеров, — произносит Брюс, пока Тони думает, чем ответить выскочке доктору. — Почему этот рос? Вы что-то с ним сделали?

— Не я. Кецилий, мой бывший наставник, похитил могущественный артефакт, способный менять течение времени. Он почему-то решил, что при взаимодействии с этими разрывами Глаз Агамотто поможет ему вернуть давно умершую жену.

— Допустим. Но его эксперимент явно провалился, — скептически фыркает Тони.

— Он попытается снова. Кецилий считает, что нужно просто вложить больше силы. Здесь, в городе, живёт та, кого именуют Алой Ведьмой.

— Ванда Максимофф.

— Верно. Её сила очень похожа на силу Глаза Агамотто. И на энергию разрывов.

— Зачем ей помогать психопату и ставить под угрозу родной город? — может, Ванда и не показалась ему кладезью добродетелей, но на дуру или злодейку тоже похожей не выглядела.

— Кецилий похитил её брата.

Тони переглядывается с Брюсом и Наташей: это многое объясняло в поведении девушки во время встречи. Бартон стоит позади молчаливой тенью и хмурится.

— Если его не остановить, — продолжает Стрэндж, — таких разрывов будет всё больше, потому что он будет пробовать снова и снова. Магия, которую использует Кецилий, очень опасна: она расшатывает самые основы мироздания.

— И мы вам должны просто так поверить? — спрашивает Тони. — Что всё это вина какого-то Кецилия, а не, допустим, ваша.

— В магии есть границы допустимого. Я изучал магию Глаза Агамотто, я должен был стать его новым хранителем. Кецилий сам обучал меня. Чего я не понимаю, так это почему он теперь решил воспользоваться Глазом, хотя учил меня остерегаться пользоваться им.

— Он связался с «Гидрой», — раздаётся неожиданно голос за спиной, и когда Тони оборачивается, то видит невысокого, пухленького китайца в каком-то потрёпанном халате.

— Вонг, — Стрэндж выглядит не менее удивлённым. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Пришёл предупредить тебя. Обычно мы не вмешиваемся в дела обычных людей, но в последний год организация, которая зовёт себя «Гидрой» проводила много экспериментов, затрагивающих магические материи. И теперь, когда Кецилий присоединился к ним, угроза основам мироздания многократно возросла.

— Да уж. Будет славно, если он не проделает дыру во времени. В пространстве вот уже есть дыра, — Стрэндж качает головой, а Тони думает, не являются ли эти слова шпилькой в его адрес. — Спасибо.

— Не стоит благодарности, — отмахивается Вонг. — Это всё, что я могу сделать. А теперь мне пора, пока в Камар-Тадже не хватились.

Тони глазам поверить не может, когда тот делает круговое движение кистью, и прямо в воздухе открывается искрящийся портал в какую-то библиотеку. И кто из них тут делает пространственные дыры?..

— Кое-что всё равно не стыкуется, — задумчиво произносит он. — Какая связь между этим вашим Кецилием, его попытками вернуть жену — и «Гидрой»?

— Возможность путешествовать во времени? — предполагает Наташа. — Думаю, «Гидра» не упустила бы шанса подправить кое-что в прошлом, чтобы обеспечить себе победу.

— Только если они совсем идиоты. Изменив историю, невозможно предсказать, чем в итоге обернётся её новый вариант. Как минимум, он может привести к тому, что горе-путешественника вообще сотрёт с картины мироздания.

Стрэндж кивает в подтверждение его слов, и Тони на ум приходит чудовищная в своей неуместности мысль: «А в этом парне что-то есть». Что-то, что не даёт взгляду просто проскользнуть мимо, цепляет, заставляет пристальнее вглядываться в замкнутое, породистое лицо (он только теперь замечает, что у Стрэнджа бородка похожа на его собственную), отмечать, какие живые и переменчивые у него глаза…

— Не понимаю, о чём тут думать, — внезапно заговаривает Клинт. — Если этому Кецилию нужна сила Ведьмы, то надо просто освободить её брата, и тогда она откажется ему помогать. Задача ясна, надо действовать.

— И как мы его освободим, если понятия не имеем, где он? — Тони разворачивается к нему. — Или ты, Зоркий Глаз, внезапно научился видеть сквозь стены?

— Можно для начала обшарить базу.

— И, возможно, только впустую потратить уйму времени.

— За которое Кецилий вполне успеет провести эксперимент с другим разрывом, — добавляет Стрэндж.

— Давайте разделимся, — вмешивается Наташа. — Мы с Клинтом и Брюсом обшарим базу, а вы отправитесь к ближайшему разрыву и закроете его — с Кецилием или без.

— Дельный план, — соглашается Стрэндж и открывает такой же искрящийся портал, в котором проглядывает поляна и какой-то домик.

Тони не находит, что возразить, и шагает на лужайку вслед за ним.

— Мы вас нагоним, — успевает бросить Наташа, прежде чем портал схлопывается.

— И что, вы вот так куда угодно можете переместиться? — Тони взмахивает рукой, изображая открытие портала.

— Только в пределах земного шара, и необходимо хорошо представлять место, куда желаешь попасть, — поясняет доктор, даже не глядя на него.

Это задевает.

Он озирается по сторонам в поисках разрыва, и замечает отблески в окне — знакомое голубое свечение, уже виденные ядовито-зелёные искры и новые алые всполохи. Они со Стрэнджем переглядываются и бросаются к дому.

Кецилий — мужчина с забранными в необычную причёску седыми волосами и самыми странными смоки айс, какие только Тони в жизни видел — стоит перед разрывом с открытым амулетом в руках, зелёный камень в котором ужасно напоминает тот, что сейчас встроен в реактор. При виде Стрэнджа он криво усмехается и лишь усиливает поток энергии, направляемый в разрыв.

Ванда тоже поворачивается на шум открывшейся двери, и в её глазах Тони явственно читает страх и сожаление.

— Ты меня не остановишь, Стивен, — говорит Кецилий. — Я вернусь в прошлое и сделаю так, чтобы Адрия осталась жива.

— Ты учил меня, что прошлое нельзя исправить. Что законы времени незыблемы, и нарушения их принесут лишь катастрофу.

— Я ошибался. Есть силы, которые способны преодолеть запреты. И благодаря им я исправлю этот мир.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — бросает Стрэндж, вытягивая вперёд руки в обрамлении золотистых рунных кругов.

Тони решает, что ему тоже надоело бездействовать. Он машет рукой Ванде, которая после секундного колебания гасит алый поток своей силы, отступая назад, и даёт по разрыву залп репульсора в тот же момент, как Кецилий, отброшенный Стрэнджем, врезается в дальнюю стену.

Позже Тони признаётся себе, что это был один из самых глупых поступков за всю его жизнь. Как только луч репульсора достигает разрыва, их ослепляет белая вспышка, а потом Тони чувствует, как его поднимает в воздух и затягивает в какую-то воронку. Последнее, что он успевает осознать перед тем, как отключиться, — как он хватает Стрэнджа за руку и как женский голос зовёт его по имени.

***  
В себя он приходит, лёжа на полу, и с трудом поднимается — похоже, детали костюма в коленных сгибах немного покорёжило. Рядом обнаруживается Стрэндж, который тоже только очнулся. И ни одной живой души кругом. Кажется, он слышал голос Наташи, но ни её, ни Ванды, ни Кецилия не видно, да и место совсем другое.

— Где это мы?

— Думаю, правильный вопрос не «где», а «когда», — говорит Стрэндж, протягивая ему подобранную с пола газету, на которой под жирным заголовком «Танос — наш великий царь» красуется фото какого-то уродливого бугая с сиреневой мордой. — Мы в будущем. Это тот же зал, где был первый трансформированный разрыв.

— Что ещё за шутки? И как нам теперь попасть обратно?

Тони не припоминает за собой мечты построить машину времени, но, видимо, придётся.

— Надёжнее всего — через тот же разрыв, через который мы сюда попали, — отвечает Стрэндж к его удивлению. — Но я потерял двойное кольцо, поэтому добираться придётся своим ходом.

— Вы уверены, что это сработает и мы не окажемся где-нибудь в эпоху палеолита? Или что нас не разнесёт на кварки?

— Разумеется, я не уверен. Но так у нас есть хотя бы один шанс.

— Интересно, из скольки.

— Четырнадцати миллионов шестисот двадцати пяти.

Тони даже не решается спросить, с потолка ли мистер доктор взял эту цифру или действительно знает что-то такое, чего не знает он.

— Ладно, давайте двигать отсюда, — говорит Тони и выбирается из костюма. В груде металла не побегаешь, насколько живы лётные функции, он без диагностики Джарвиса проверять не хочет, да и сам по себе костюм — вещь слишком приметная.

Пустынная, как поначалу кажется, база оказывается не безлюдной. То там, то тут им попадаются то молчаливые бугаи в масках и с автоматами, выглядящие так, будто их перекачали анаболиками, то суетливые люди в халатах с символами «Гидры», вытатуированными прямо на лбу. Впрочем, люди всё равно встречаются редко.

В попытках понять, что здесь творится, Тони по дороге осторожно заглядывает во все открытые двери. На удивление, закрытых на пути почти не встречается: как будто никто даже не опасается постороннего вторжения. Пустые комнаты, лаборатории, склады, процедурные, кабинеты… Они заглядывают внутрь и тут же идут дальше, нигде не задерживаясь, пока Тони не застывает в дверях при виде ужасной картины: Брюс, прикованный — пришпиленный — к стене, сотрясается непрекращающейся судорогой от проходящего по телу тока, от которого части его тела то вздуваются и зеленеют, то вновь приходят в норму. От зрелища тошнит — и прошивает острейшей жалостью.

— Брюс!

Стрэндж торопливо вталкивает его в комнату и закрывает дверь.

— Тони? Это правда ты?

Опомнившись, он торопливо бросается к установке, вырубает ток и открывает держатели.

— Да, приятель. Прямиком из того дня, когда Кецилий неудачно поигрался со временем.

Искажённое мукой лицо Брюса на миг светлеет, но затем тут же мрачнеет.

— Вам нельзя здесь оставаться. Тут повсюду люди Таноса… Сказать по правде, только люди Таноса на Земле и остались.

— Что ещё за Танос?

— Он чума, Тони. Захватывает планеты, вырезает половину населения, берёт, что хочет. Он собирает камни, такие, как у тебя в реакторе. Если соберёт все шесть, получит силу, способную стирать миры по щелчку пальцев. Он явился на Землю за ними. Это он собирался открыть портал в космос, чтобы привести сюда свою армию. Да, да, твой афганский плен — это всё он.

— Расскажите, что произошло в тот день, когда мы помешали Кецилию, — просит Стрэндж.

— Когда мы вас нагнали в хижине, вы пропали в момент вспышки. Кецилий лежал без сознания, и мы его связали. Но разрыв стал уменьшаться, и тогда Ванда попыталась его удержать, питая своей энергией. Это совершенно антинаучно, но мы до последнего надеялись, что вы появитесь. В конце концов у Ванды кончились силы, и разрыв закрылся. А потом начался настоящий кошмар. Оказалось, что «Гидра» полностью перешла под начало Таноса. Другой похожий камень, жёлтого цвета, — камень разума. С его помощью Танос подчинял людей, а тех, кто не поддавался влиянию или казался ему бесполезным, он уничтожал. Были и те, кто сами пришли к нему. Один из его преданнейших генералов — Гельмут Земо. Это ему принадлежал тот дом с разрывом. Когда он только образовался, его семья находилась в доме и… Они погибли. Все они. Ему даже похоронить нечего было. А потом до него дошёл слух, что это ты виноват, и… В общем, на нас напали агенты «Гидры» во главе с Земо. Ванда была без сил, Клинт пытался её защитить… Их убили почти сразу. Наташа… Она дралась до последнего. С Халком мы даже почти победили, но потом пришли бойцы У.Д.А.Р.а… Видели солдат в коридорах? Танос их всех накачал сывороткой. Ты знаешь про сыворотку Эрскина? — вопрос явно обращён к нему, и Тони кивает. Он читал в материалах отца, что тот пытался её доработать, и это у него вроде бы даже получилось, но после первого же удачного эксперимента его убили, а наработки пропали. — Это чудовища, Тони. Каждый из них обладает силой десятерых, и все они подчиняются напрямую Таносу. Они поймали Халка в сеть из вибраниума и сумели его удержать. Я не знаю толком, что было дальше, меня держали в клетке, потом пытались убить, затем ставили эксперименты… Знаю только, что даже без камня им как-то удалось открыть на месте Бреши портал, и сюда пришла армия Таноса, — Брюс уже практически задыхается, захлёбывается словами.

Тони хватает со стола бутылку воды и даёт ему попить.

— Посиди пока тут, передохни.

Стрэндж тем временем уже запускает компьютер, выводя на многочисленные экраны новостные сводки последнего года и некоторые материалы новой «Гидры», от которых в его жилах стынет кровь: команду Мстителей уничтожили в первую очередь, «ЩИТ» — следом. Список жертв настолько длинный, что мутит от одного его вида. В числе прочих он видит имена Кецилия и Пьетро Максимоффа. Указано даже место, где убили мальчика.

Вспомнив, что Брюс упомянул вибраниум, Тони пробивает новости о Ваканде и узнаёт, что вскоре после их исчезновения в день коронации наследного принца Т’Чаллы произошёл государственный переворот, и как результат — государство Ваканда прекратило своё существование. Он бросает взгляд на Стрэнджа, лицо которого застыло маской — настолько белой, что, кажется, ему самому бы сейчас не помешал доктор.

— Тони, — зовёт его Брюс, и он немедленно бросается к нему. — Тони, сколько времени вы уже здесь?

Растерянно взглянув на часы, Тони встречается глазами с доктором. Тот бросает взгляд на экран, что-то прикидывает в уме и говорит:

— Уже около часа.

— Это плохо. Сил Ванды хватило где-то часа на три. Скорее всего есть прямая корреляция времени, и если вы не пройдёте через разрыв в этот срок, то больше не сможете вернуться.

— Тот разрыв всё ещё на месте? — спрашивает Стрэндж.

— Тот нет, но рядом есть другой. С тех пор, как камень пространства пропал, способ закрыть их так и не нашли. Или не искали. Думаю, если произвести над разрывом те же манипуляции…

— Ванда мертва, — перебивает доктор. Несмотря на бледность, говорит он чётко и мыслит, судя по всему, ясно.

— Ванда получила свою силу от камня. Камня разума. Если взять его и камень времени, воздействовать ими на разрыв… Стоит попытаться.

— Один шанс на четырнадцать миллионов — но всё ещё шанс, док, — Тони смотрит Стрэнджу в глаза и почему-то чувствует, что всё получится.

— Согласен. Но где мы возьмём камни?

— Я помогу вам их достать. Я знаю, где они находятся, и знаю пароль от хранилища, — говорит Брюс и невесело смеётся в ответ на два скептических взгляда. — Эти ребята не слишком-то осторожны в разговорах при своём единственном пленнике. И немудрено: на всей Земле кроме нас троих не осталось никого, кто не служил бы или не подчинялся бы воле Таноса.

В ужасный смысл этих слов Тони изо всех сил старается не вдумываться.

Они без происшествий добираются до сейфа и крадут оттуда уже знакомый амулет и какой-то скипетр, а затем возвращаются в зал, в который попали из разрыва, чтобы вытащить из костюма репульсорный преобразователь. Только когда они добираются до парковки и заводят первую же попавшуюся машину оставленным прямо в ней ключом, Тони осознаёт, что здесь не существует вообще никаких мер безопасности. Потому что в мире Таноса они попросту не нужны.

Первое настоящее препятствие они встречают на подъезде к разрыву — оцепление и небольшой отряд охраны. Брюс уже готовится выпустить Халка, но тут вперёд выходит Стрэндж, делает несколько пассов руками, и все, кто находятся возле разрыва, падают без сознания. Оглянувшись через плечо, Стрэндж подмигивает ему, и Тони впервые видит на его губах призрак улыбки.

Все вместе они оттаскивают бесчувственные тела в сторону, попутно связывая подручными средствами, но едва только приступают к главному, как появляется новый отряд.

— Проклятье, — ругается Стрэндж сквозь зубы и поворачивается к новоприбывшим, чтобы драться, как Брюс его останавливает.

— Не тратьте время, его почти не осталось. Просто сделайте так, чтобы всего этого не случилось. И удачи вам.

Тони еле удерживает себя от того, чтобы забрать его с собой. Брюс поворачивается к ним спиной, а через несколько секунд перед ними стоит Халк и впечатывает огромные кулаки в землю так, что под ногами чувствуется дрожь.

— ХАЛК НАКОНЕЦ-ТО КРУШИТЬ!

Стрэндж тем временем активирует амулет.

— Скорее. Один раз они его уже победили.

Тони решительно берётся за скипетр и направляет его на разрыв. Когда в чистое голубое марево вплетаются зелёные и жёлтые нити, они отбрасывают камни в сторону. Тони хватает Стрэнджа за руку — сухую, тёплую и изрытую шрамами. Он только теперь это заметил. Доктор смотрит вопросительно, и он усмехается в ответ:

— Ничего личного, док. Просто я тут думал, что позволило нам пройти через квантовый туннель, и решил, что всё дело в камне. В тот раз я тоже схватил вас за руку, и, видимо, пространство посчитало нас всех троих единым целым: камень, меня и вас. Так что, готовы испытать судьбу?

Стрэндж переплетает их пальцы и крепко стискивает его ладонь:

— Готов.

Тони запускает репульсор.

***  
На пол домика они буквально вываливаются из ниоткуда. Вокруг раздаются ахи и возгласы. Тони со Стрэнджем едва расцепляют сведённые судорогой руки и их тут же начинают со всех сторон тормошить, убеждаясь в целости и сохранности. В какой-то момент Тони оказывается стиснут в крепких объятиях и, поглаживая вздрагивающие плечи Наташи, изо всех сил старается стереть из памяти фотографии её изувеченного, мёртвого тела с вывернутыми конечностями и разбитым лицом.

Несколько минут спустя в голове проясняется, и он решительно отстраняется.

— Нужно убираться. Сюда вот-вот нагрянут агенты «Гидры».

Пока остальные удивлённо переспрашивают, Стрэндж надевает на себя амулет, снятый с Кецилия. Клинт ставит пленника на ноги, но тот неожиданно вырывается из рук и бросается в почти закрывшийся разрыв прежде, чем кто-то успевает осознать происходящее. Стрэндж на миг застывает, но тут же приходит в себя и решительно идёт наружу, к внедорожнику, на котором приехали Наташа, Брюс и Клинт. Ни слова не говоря, все следуют за ним. Они едут к базе, где остался стоять джет Мстителей.

— Домой? — спрашивает Наташа, когда Тони активирует навигационную систему и вводит координаты для автопилота.

— Не сразу, — они с доктором переглядываются, и тот кивает. — Надо кое-кого забрать по пути.

Через двадцать минут они приземляются перед маленьким коттеджем, где жил Кецилий. И пока Стрэндж выводит из магического стазиса Пьетро, Тони читает в старой потрёпанной тетрадке на столе:

_«Я верну её. Пусть в первый раз не получилось, но я буду пытаться снова и снова. Я открою временной проход в день, когда всё ещё можно было исправить, и сделаю так, что Адрия будет жить. Древняя лгала. И если ей можно преступать запреты, то и мне. А Танос пусть не надеется, что все будут плясать под его дудку. Пусть сам разбирается со своим Старком. Как только я верну жену, то расскажу Старейшинам правду, и мы сокрушим его. Но главное — Адрия. Без неё мне жизни нет.»_

***  
Весь полёт до Малибу Тони и Стрэндж спят, воссоединившиеся брат и сестра вдвоём забиваются в дальний угол джета, а остальные, также успевшие порядком перенервничать, просто хранят молчание, чтобы не нарушать тишину.

Команда встречает их в полном составе, нетерпеливо ожидая новостей, и на подробный рассказ у Тони и доктора уходит почти два часа.

— Так значит, Таносу нужен портал, чтобы привести на Землю свою армию и захватить нас, — резюмирует Мария.

— Допустим, он найдёт способ открыть портал без камня пространства. Но при чём здесь государственный переворот в Ваканде? — Стив сидит, глубоко утонув в кресле и скрестив руки на груди.

— Вибраниум. Редчайший металл на планете, и все его запасы принадлежат Ваканде, — поясняет Тони. — А вибраниум — это крепчайшее обмундирование, совершенное оружие и…

— ...и лучший из возможных вариантов, чтобы стабилизировать портал, особенно если он создаётся без использования камня пространства, — заканчивает за него Брюс.

— Значит, чтобы остановить Таноса, нам необходимо сделать три вещи: закрыть Брешь, предотвратить государственный переворот и не допустить того, чтобы к Таносу попала технология, способная создать портал, — Наташа искоса поглядывает на Брюса, но обращается к нему.

— Да, и начать нужно с Бреши, — подтверждает Тони. — Коронация только через две недели, и мы вроде как не приглашены. А откуда Танос может достать нужную технологию, мы вообще не знаем.

— Весь вопрос в том, как закрыть Брешь и при этом… кхм… не переборщить, — Брюс выразительно указывает на реактор и перехватывает пытливый взгляд Наташи.

Брюс аккуратен в выражениях, и только Наташа с Марией знают правду о тяжёлых последствиях радиоактивного излучения камня, но Стрэндж, судя по тяжёлому взгляду, кажется, улавливает подтекст.

— Если вам нужна моя помощь в закрытии Бреши, то я готова, — вступает Ванда. — Сделаю всё, что смогу.

Решительный голос, решительный взгляд — и крепко стиснутые пальцы брата на её плечах.

— Спасибо, — от всего сердца говорит Тони. — Это будет неоценимая помощь.

— И мы бы хотели остаться с Мстителями, — продолжает за сестру Пьетро. — После того, что с нами сделали, мы не можем больше сидеть в стороне и смотреть.

— Ну, значит, нашего полку прибыло. Как насчёт вас, док? Останетесь?

— Пока угроза Таноса не будет устранена — да.

— Отлично. Тогда предлагаю сейчас всем разойтись и как следует отдохнуть, а завтра — засучить рукава и хорошенько отдраить наше небо.

С этим соглашаются все и расходятся группами. Тор тихо переговаривается с командой. Стив уходит в сопровождении Клинта и чем-то озабоченного Сэма. Паркер вызывается проводить до комнат близнецов, Брюса сопровождает Наташа. Пеппер с Марией тоже обсуждают какие-то вопросы, что-то показывая друг другу на своих планшетах, но в том, как они соприкасаются локтями, как аккуратно Пеппер трогает Марию за запястье, Тони вдруг чудится что-то…

— Ваш реактор не только спасает вам жизнь. Он же вас и убивает.

Тони вздрагивает и с удивлением понимает, что остался вдвоём со Стрэнджем. Вопрос формальный, отпираться бессмысленно, и он в ответ только кивает, благодарный, что тот не стал поднимать эту тему при остальных. Доктор смотрит на свои искалеченные руки (Тони ещё помнит их шершавое тепло) и стискивает кулаки.

— Я был хирургом. Первоклассным, если уж на то пошло. Я легко бы вытащил шрапнель — раньше.

— Эй, вот уж нашли время, док. Убьёт меня эта штука или нет — это мы ещё посмотрим. Но если бы не вы, сегодняшний… точнее, уже вчерашний день я бы не пережил.

— Что ж, — Стрэндж поворачивается к нему, и Тони во второй раз видит на его губах улыбку, — после всего пережитого, думаю, я могу позволить тебе звать меня Стивеном. Тони.

— Как быстро, однако, развиваются наши отношения! — Тони позволяет себе фамильярно хлопнуть его по спине. — Идём, Стивен. Покажу тебе твою комнату. Ребятам Тора пришлось немного потесниться, чтобы освободить пару спален. Хотя Вольстагг с Фандралом, кажется, и до этого в раздельных комнатах не слишком нуждались. Но я уже подумываю о том, что Мстителям нужна отдельная резиденция. У меня столько холодильников без ущерба для дизайна здесь не поместится, сколько эти асгардцы за раз уминают...


	4. Будет гореть в ваших сердцах…

Вечеринка в самом разгаре.

С Брешью они справились без особого труда, а вместе с ней исчезли и все оставшиеся пространственные разрывы. И это была, безусловно, победа, а по словам Тора, «любая победа венчается пиром». Так что теперь они пировали, тем более, что всем требовалась хотя бы небольшая передышка от забот.

Музыка гремит на весь особняк. Молодёжь танцует. Вольстагг с Тором ставят питейные рекорды, силясь перещеголять друг друга под присвист и выкрики друзей. Периодически приглашают Стива к ним присоединиться, но тот неумолим. Мария с Пеппер говорят о коктейлях и выясняют предельную концентрацию оливок на единицу мартини. Наташа флиртует с Брюсом, чем немало того смущает. Остальные члены команды и другие гости разбрелись по особняку, находя каждый развлечение себе по душе.

Тони оглядывается в поисках Стивена и обнаруживает его гуляющим босиком по небольшому участку дикой поляны.

Закатав штанины и сбросив обувь с носками, Тони присоединяется к нему.

— Не помешаю?

— Это твой дом.

— Это твоё уединение, — возражает Тони.

В ответ Стивен улыбается и качает головой.

— Ты ничуть мне не помешаешь.

Они бродят по лужайке вдвоём, осторожно ступая по каменистой земле, болтают о ерунде и рвут траву пальцами ног. Просто так. Как мальчишки. В какой-то момент одна тема иссякает, другая ещё не находится, и Стивен произносит будто невольно:

— Давно я не гулял вот так босиком. Наверное, с тех пор, как уехал с фермы.

— Чего ещё ты давно не делал? — и если это звучит как вопрос с намёком, пусть, хотя Тони и не вкладывал никакого подтекста.

Стивен задумывается ненадолго и выдаёт:

— Херес. Я давно не пил хорошего хереса. Последний раз, кажется, был на каком-то фуршете. Ещё до аварии.

— Тогда ты по адресу!

— Что? Нет, Тони, я не…

— Не обсуждается! У меня как раз припасена бутылочка. Подожди здесь, я принесу.

Тони возвращается в дом, идёт к бару и наливает им со Стивеном по бокалу хереса, как вдруг слышит голос Джарвиса:

— Мистер Старк, Танос идёт.

Голос звучит странно, будто бы с помехами или сквозь толщу воды. Сердце подскакивает к горлу.

— Что ты сказал, Джарвис? — решает переспросить он, мало ли, вдруг неправильно расслышал.

— Простите, сэр?

Обычный голос Джарвиса.

— Повтори последнее, что ты мне сказал.

— Что прибыла мисс Эверхарт. Это было около часа назад.

— И сейчас, пока я наливал вино, ты молчал?

— Да, сэр.

Неужели у него уже галлюцинации от переутомления?

Не успевает Тони об этом задуматься, как его внимание привлекает странный шум за окном. Он выходит на улицу как раз в тот момент, когда рядом с домом приземляется вертолёт, и из него выходит крайне взволнованный агент Коулсон. Как только тот видит Тони, сразу бросается к нему:

— Мистер Старк, вам надо немедленно спасаться. Сюда летят инопланетные корабли.

Стив, Мария, Наташа и Клинт, которые стоят тут же, мгновенно подбираются, готовые драться. Остальные, впрочем, тоже уже подтягиваются, правильно оценив обстановку. Гости непонимающе переглядываются и шепчутся друг с другом.

— Это Танос, — другого ответа быть не может, Тони уверен.

— Вы знаете, кто это?

— Да. Долгая история. Нам срочно нужен план. Кэп, что скажешь? — он смотрит на Стива, который окидывает растерянным взглядом дом.

— Это не место для сражений. Гостей укрыть негде, а джет слишком маленький.

— Сюда направляется хеликарриер. На него все поместятся. Но он идёт впритык с кораблями Таноса, — говорит Коулсон.

— Значит, необходимо отвлечь Таноса, пока все гражданские не эвакуируются.

— Ну что ж, — усмехается Тони невесело, — устроим дорогому гостю радушный приём. С салютом и овациями.

Пока младшие Мстители собирают всех гостей на крыше, к которой хеликарриеру будет удобнее всего пристыковаться, остальные минируют здание.

— Ты уверен? — в третий раз спрашивает Наташа. — Это твой дом.

— Именно. Мой дом — моё оружие.

— Обычно говорят не так, — фыркает она.

Им хватает времени, чтобы облачиться в костюмы, вооружиться и приготовить тёплую встречу. Первый корабль Таноса — скорее челнок, чем полноценный космолёт — успевает прибыть раньше хеликарриера. Пятеро здоровенных бойцов приземляются на крыше. У одного из них нижняя половина лица скрыта маской, а вместо левой руки — бионический протез. При других условиях он бы в восторг пришёл, глядя на совершенство формы и гениальность исполнения, но не тогда, когда с этим совершенством предстоит сражаться. Не тогда, когда слева Стив выдыхает жалостно и отчаянно:

— Бак?

Вот только Тони уже видел такие глаза — пустые и безжизненные. В них не было ничего человеческого, лишь мрак царства Таноса.

— Нет, Стив. Это не твой друг. Твоего друга больше нет.

Он видит, какое огромное усилие делает Стив, чтобы совладать с собой. А через мгновение рядом с ним снова стоит Капитан Америка, решительный и непоколебимый. Тор и Халк стоят здесь же, остальные Мстители — поодаль, живой стеной заграждая мирных людей.

Нападающие не медлят. Стив берёт на себя того, который когда-то был его другом, двое нападают на Халка, и им с Тором достаётся по противнику. Тони с удовольствием сейчас пустил бы в ход что-нибудь посерьёзнее автомата или репульсора, но нельзя — вокруг люди, а от одного неудачного попадания ракеты здесь всё взлетит на воздух. Им нужно только потянуть время.

Остальные корабли прибывают одновременно с хеликарриером «ЩИТа» — с противоположных сторон. Чего Тони не может понять, так это как «ЩИТ» сумел засечь корабли, в то время как его собственная система оповещения смолчала. Но сейчас думать нужно не об этом: эвакуация началась, и счёт пошёл на минуты.

Новые бойцы приземляются на крышу, и теперь на каждого из них приходится по двое-трое противников, не считая тех, кого уже удалось обезвредить. Как только Мария по общему каналу передаёт, что все гражданские на борту, Капитан отдаёт команду перегруппироваться. Теперь оцепление отступает на хеликарриер, а тяжёлая артиллерия их прикрывает.

— Мы на корабле, — отрывисто бросает Наташа в микрофон.

— Теперь уходите! — велит он оставшейся троице.

Тор и Халк отходят, отбиваясь, а вот Стиву не везёт — бывший друг намертво вцепляется ему в горло металлической рукой, и они катаются по крыше у самого края. В конце концов Стив, извернувшись, мощным толчком ног скидывает нападающего через голову, и тот летит вниз — на скалы, прямо в пенистые лапы алчных волн. Тор подбегает и тянет Капитана вперёд, к постепенно отчаливающему хеликарриеру, когда тот застывает над пропастью.

В ту же секунду, как Тор и Стив запрыгивают на борт, на крышу особняка ступает Танос. Этот громила ростом и комплекцией может поспорить с Халком, а в конкурсе на самую отвратную рожу ему и вовсе не будет равных. Так Тони ему и сообщает, когда несколько бойцов заламывают ему руки за спину и ставят на колени перед своим господином.

— Целостность костюма составляет менее двадцати процентов, сэр, — сообщает Джарвис, выводя на дисплей картинку. Здорово его помяли.

— Всё нормально, Джей. Ты знаешь план, — тихо отвечает Тони, следя за растущим показателем удаления хеликарриера.

— Старк, — раскатисто произносит Танос, нависая над ним. В его руках скипетр — тот самый, в котором заключён камень разума. — Ты играешь с силами, которых не можешь осознать. Но теперь с этим покончено.

— Возомнил себя самым умным? Какой там у тебя балл ай-кью?

— Стоишь передо мной на коленях, поверженный, но всё равно противишься? Вы все противитесь. Но это неважно. Ты украл кое-что, принадлежащее мне.

— Ну так забери, — бросает Тони с вызовом.

— О, нет. У меня есть идея получше.

Танос наставляет на него скипетр, и он отчётливо осознаёт, чего тот хочет добиться. Подчинения. Превратить его в одну из этих бездушных кукол.

По счастью, хеликарриер успел уйти достаточно далеко, а скипетр уже достаточно близко.

— Давай!

Броня разлетается с него, как конфетти из хлопушки. Не теряя времени, Тони выхватывает скипетр из руки на миг ошарашенного великана и со всех ног бросается к пропасти. Танос тут же приходит в себя, но поздно.

— Лови меня, Джей! — кричит он, выпуская скипетр из рук, чтобы не мешал, и тут же хватает обратно, как только пластины перчаток встают на место, как и остальные части. Тони взмывает в воздух, крутит в руках скипетр, дразня взбешённого великана, и отдаёт последний приказ: — А теперь прощальный салют — и полетели!

На то, как особняк вместе с частью скалы крошевом опадает в море, Тони не смотрит.

***  
Триумфальное прибытие на хеликарриер омрачается новостью о смерти агента Коулсона, которого ранили во время схватки. Теперь «ЩИТ» окончательно обезглавлен, да ещё лишился своего спецотряда.

Тяжелее всего приходится Марии и Наташе, но последняя всё же находит в себе силы обнять его и поздравить с победой.

— Может, он там и сгинул? — с надеждой спрашивает она, и Тони видит мрачный огонёк на дне зрачков.

— Я бы не стал на это рассчитывать. Он как Халк, если не сильнее. Но, по крайней мере, мы точно оставили его без своего мини-войска.

— А нам теперь надо подумать, где обосноваться, — замечает Мария.

Тони хмыкает, бросает взгляд на Пеппер и, дождавшись кивка, объявляет:

— Я планировал сделать это чуть позже, но раз с насиженного места нас выгнали, то перелетим в новое гнёздышко. Держим курс на Нью-Йорк!


	5. Из пепла

Даже незавершённая, База Мстителей позволяет с комфортом разместить всю команду и прибывших с ними агентов «ЩИТа». Гостей самой провальной в жизни Тони вечеринки отправляют по домам.

— Что ты намерен делать с камнем разума? — спрашивает Стивен, когда они собираются узким кругом, без лишних ушей и глаз, а также без несовершеннолетних членов команды.

Хороший вопрос, который не давал Тони покоя. Потому что ответ крылся в нём самом.

— Всякому разуму для эффективного существования необходимо тело.

— Ты собираешься сделать из этой субстанции андроида? — переспрашивает Брюс неверяще.

— _Мы_ собираемся, — поправляет его Тони. — Доктор Чо поможет нам сконструировать тело, Стивен проконтролирует нервную систему, а мы с тобой придумаем, как вдохнуть в куклу жизнь.

— Тони, это безумие, — Брюс качает головой, но Тони точно знает, что он согласится.

Потому что так правильно. Потому что так _должно быть_. Он почему-то твёрдо это знает.

День был долгий, и расходятся они почти сразу, решив все важные вопросы отложить до утра. Тони ждёт, что Стивен задержится, как обычно, пропустив всех вперёд, чтобы не толкаться в проходе, но тот уходит в числе первых. Он списывает это на усталость, но следующие три дня показывают, что дело не в ней.

Стивен его избегает.

Не явно, нет. Но старательно следит, чтобы они с Тони не оказались в комнате одни, не поддерживает никакие разговоры, кроме тех, что касаются рабочих моментов, не задерживает на нём взгляд и не улыбается.

— Ты из-за хереса обиделся? — спрашивает он, подловив Стивена одного в коридоре.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — от холода в его голосе пингвины в Антарктиде замёрзли бы насмерть.

— Брось, док, всё ты понимаешь. Это я не понимаю, что происходит и с чего вдруг такое отчуждение. Мы ведь так хорошо начали.

Что именно начали, Тони сейчас и сам себе бы не ответил, знал только, что это важно.

— Предпочитаю не иметь дело с психами, которые собственные дома подрывают прямо вместе с собой.

— А психи, которые очертя голову бросаются в пространственно-временные разломы с одним шансом из четырнадцати с хвостиком миллионов, тебя, значит, устраивают больше? Где логика?

— В тот раз не было другого выхода.

— В этот раз тоже! — Тони чувствует, как закипает, но остановиться уже не может. — Танос пришёл за мной, потому что ему нужен камень. А остальные были не нужны. Ты был там, в том будущем, вместе со мной, Стивен. Ты видел, что творил Танос! Что сотворит, если мы не найдём способ его остановить. Он просто убил бы вас всех. Я сделал только то, что должен был: отвлёк его внимание на себя и дал вам уйти. Что тебя не устраивает?

Стивен молчит, смешавшись, и у Тони вдруг возникает глупое ощущение, будто они ссорятся, как супруги.

— Может, мне и правда очень хотелось хереса, — говорит Стивен после долгой паузы, и от его слов внутри будто распускается тугой узел.

— Ещё выпьем. Обещаю.

***  
Идея с андроидом захватывает Тони целиком. Он буквально оккупирует Брюса, Стивена и Хелен, достаёт контрабандный вибраниум для тела, изучает структуру камня до лопнувших капилляров в глазах, живёт на кофе и энергетиках. Это похоже на наваждение. Даже когда он понимает, что придётся вместе с камнем загрузить в искусственное тело Джарвиса, его колебания длятся доли секунды.

К исходу недели на свет появляется Вижен.

Он ходит сквозь стены, пугая окружающих до икоты, говорит голосом Джарвиса, задаёт самые неожиданные вопросы и, кажется, вызывает нездоровый интерес у Ванды. Хотя, если смотреть на это с другой стороны, то как раз наоборот: здоровый интерес половозрелой женской особи к привлекательному самцу. О вкусах же не спорят.

А ещё теперь Тони догадывается, что за «Ванду» он видел тогда в Вашингтоне и что за «Джарвиса» слышал в Малибу.

К Вижену на базе все привыкают быстро. Сложнее всего для Тони оказывается привыкнуть к присутствию Пятницы. Но он старается.

***  
После того, как мысль о создании андроида, найдя воплощение, покидает его голову, он оказывается вновь способен думать о земном и обыденном. Команда проводит очередное совещание, с которого он неожиданно для себя уходит лидером Мстителей, о чём, в числе прочего, сообщает на ближайшей пресс-конференции в честь официального открытия Базы.

Как лидер организации с мировым именем, Тони удостаивается приглашения на церемонию коронации наследника вакандского престола. Хотя он уверен, что обязан им настойчивости Пеппер — ну и деньгам, куда же без них.

Согласно последним замерам, уровень интоксикации крови почти достиг критического, но поскольку все разрывы закрыты и репульсорной энергией пользоваться больше не приходится, показатель так и застывает на этой отметке. Беспокоиться не о чем, решает Тони и переключается на другие дела.


	6. Обет уничтожения

Тони несколько минут наблюдает за тем, как Наташа методично выколачивает пыль из боксёрского мешка.

— Что не так?

Наташа бросает на него косой взгляд.

— Всё так.

— Ты чем-то обеспокоена.

Ещё несколько минут ритмичных ударов спустя Наташа выдыхается и принимает из его рук бутылку с водой. Помявшись, качает головой.

— Просто сомнения. Подразделение У.Д.А.Р. было силой «ЩИТа», на них полагались. Я была знакома с Баки Барнсом. Он был хорошим человеком, действительно хорошим. Как вообще могло так случиться, что он попал к Таносу? Как они все могли угодить в такую ловушку?

— Эй. Всё дело в камне разума, помнишь? С его помощью Танос делал людей своими марионетками. Больше мы ему такой возможности не дадим. Но есть что-то ещё, я прав?

— Есть несколько ребят, мы работали вместе. Они часто выполняли задания Пирса, а теперь пропали с радаров.

— Зацепки?

— Тони, у нас дела поважнее.

— Коронация только через неделю, достойных теорий мгновенных пространственных перемещений мы не нашли, так что… Вполне можем заняться.

Позже Тони не знает, жалеть ли об этом решении, потому что видеть Наташу такой разбитой больно, но, с другой стороны, жить в иллюзиях, во лжи — разве лучше?

В заброшенном лагере Лихай, Нью-Джерси, обнаруживаются пропавшие ребята, сам Александр Пирс, а ещё целый склад компрометирующей информации: в «ЩИТе» с самого его основания работали гидровские интервенты, число которых за годы выросло чуть ли не до трети всего состава. Включая Пирса. Наташа молчит всю обратную дорогу и по прибытии тут же скрывается у себя.

Стива новости расстраивают, Клинт и Мария подавлены, но держатся. В конце концов, «ЩИТ» был для них лишь местом работы. Для Наташи же он был маяком, якорем, гарантом того, что она поступает правильно и во благо. И узнать, что как минимум на треть это было ложью, стало слишком сильным ударом.

Тони оставляет Наташу побыть со своим горем наедине, но вечером наведывается к ней — с бутылкой водки, парой рюмок и банкой маринованных корнишонов. Перешагивает порог раньше, чем Наташа успевает сообразить, что происходит, тут же наливает и протягивает ей рюмку. Та смотрит несколько секунд бессмысленным взглядом, затем механически опрокидывает содержимое в себя — и оживает. Закашлявшись, мотает головой, морщится и торопливо тянется к банке. Тони усмехается, дивясь живительному воздействию крепкого алкоголя на русский организм, и пробует испытать его на себе.

Омерзительно. Но действительно бодрит.

Ещё пара рюмок развязывает Наташе язык, а потом она просто плачет у него на груди.

— Когда я переходила в «ЩИТ», то думала, что поступаю правильно. Но, похоже, я всего лишь променяла КГБ на «Гидру».

— Ты права только на тридцать процентов. Не кори себя за них. Никто не застрахован от ошибок, а шпионские организации на то и шпионские организации, чтобы в них проникали двойные агенты. Просто в «ЩИТе» их оказалось больше, чем вы думали. Ты отвечаешь только за свой выбор, не за чужие.

— Теперь, когда не стало Фьюри и Коулсона, а треть агентов оказались пособниками террористов… «ЩИТу» конец?

— Может быть. А может, наступило время пересмотреть правила игры и вымести сор. Если бы ты стала директором, что бы ты сделала?

— Я? — смеётся Наташа. — Директором?

— Почему бы и нет, у тебя отлично получится лишать подчинённых дара речи одним взглядом, а большего на такой работе и не требуется.

Наташа прыскает со смеху и утыкается лбом ему в плечо. Когда она отстраняется, перед ним снова агент Романова — женщина, готовая сражаться за правду до последнего.

— Насчёт директора был явный перебор. Но спасибо.

— И что решила?

— У нас есть данные. Когда покончим с Таносом, я найду каждого агента «ЩИТа» и отделю зёрна от плевел. Я не позволю «Гидре» втоптать в грязь всё, что Ник сделал для этого мира.

Тони уверен, что у неё получится.


	7. Последняя надежда

— Босс, для вас письмо. Отправитель из Непала.

— Что такого в этом письме, что ты о нём сообщаешь?

— Я подумала, что оно вас заинтересует. В письме речь идёт о докторе Стрэндже.

— Выведи, — Тони отрывается от проекции нового Марка и пробегает глазами учтивое послание, подписанное странным именем «Древняя».

Стивен мало говорит о прошлом, особенно о недавнем. Тони знает только, что он рассорился с наставницей и покинул школу, ставшую ему новым домом после того, как он потерял своё место в медицине. Наверняка ему было непросто лишиться дома во второй раз, но если эта Древняя так хотела помириться, зачем писать ему, а не Стивену?

— Пятница, у нашего доктора что, нет своего почтового ящика?

— Ящик есть, босс. Но на все письма с айпи-адресами Непала стоит спам-фильтр.

Интересно, эти маги вообще слышали про VPN?

— Перешли ему это письмо с моего.

— Сделано, босс.

Реакция не заставляет себя долго ждать: уже через полчаса Стивен приходит в мастерскую, хмурый и явно настроенный на ссору.

— Если не хочешь видеть меня в «Мстителях», то так бы и сказал, — набрасывается он с порога.

Выпад настолько неожиданный и нелепый, что Тони теряет дар речи на добрых полминуты, в течение которых они буравят друг друга взглядами. Совладав с собой, он отвечает по возможности ровным тоном:

— Что заставило тебя думать, будто меня вдруг перестала устраивать твоя компания?

— А что заставило тебя прислать мне это письмо с намёком, что моя школа меня заждалась?

— Речь идёт только о встрече.

— Ну да, конечно, а то я не знаю, чего хочет Древняя.

— А откуда мне знать, чего она хочет?

Аргумент действует. Стивен моргает и смотрит на него уже совсем другим взглядом.

— Прости, я, кажется, погорячился.

— Бывает, — отмахивается Тони. — Так что, примешь любезное приглашение?

— При условии, что ты пойдёшь со мной.

Так на следующее утро они подъезжают к кафе на окраине Нью-Йорка, но войдя внутрь, оказываются в каком-то странном пространстве. Вроде бы и кафе, но что-то с ним не так.

— Зеркальное измерение, — бросает Стивен то ли в качестве пояснения, то ли просто от избытка чувств.

— Стивен, — из тени выступает женщина в одежде, напомнившей Тони Вонга. — Мистер Старк.

— Добрый день, мисс… э…

— Просто Древняя, пожалуйста, — женщина дарит ему едва заметную улыбку, напоминая этим Стивена, и переводит на того взгляд.

Напряжение в линии его плеч настолько заметно, что Тони начинает казаться, будто эту тяжесть держат они вдвоём.

— Возвращайтесь домой, Стивен.

— Нет, — отрезает тот. — И если это всё, что вы хотели сказать, то наш разговор на этом окончен. Я не собираюсь больше жить, слушая вашу ложь.

— Ваша строптивость происходит из непонимания. Вы так и не научились смиряться, покоряться течению.

— Думаете, что видите меня насквозь? Ошибаетесь.

— Вы примкнули к Мстителям, потому…

— ...потому, что они делают то, что вы — перестали, погрязнув в собственном высокомерии и самолюбовании. Спасают мир.

— Вы знаете, что это не так. Что есть тысячи тысяч опасностей для этого мира…

— Которые ничего не будут значить, если Земля погибнет. На вас мир не замкнулся.

Древняя не меняется в лице, но у Тони создаётся впечатление, что слова Стивена были для неё как пощёчина.

— Что ж, в этом вы правы. Спасать мир можно по-разному.

— И я нашёл для себя место, где я сейчас нужен больше всего.

С каждым его словом давящая тяжесть испаряется. Напряжение истаивает в воздухе, как дым.

Древняя почему-то переводит взгляд на него, потом снова смотрит на Стивена.

— Теперь я вижу, — кивает она. — И я рада. Но помните, что вам всегда есть, куда вернуться.

Стивен ничего не отвечает — и это звучит как согласие. Древняя уходит через портал, оставив после себя только двойное кольцо на ближайшем столике.

— Спасибо, — единственное, что Тони слышит от него до самого возвращения на Базу.

***  
— Я обещал херес.

Все горизонтальные поверхности в комнате Стивена заполнены книгами — старыми толстыми фолиантами с пожелтевшими страницами. Впрочем, для вина и пары бокалов место на столике находится.

— Я впервые понял, что такое спасать жизни, только когда присоединился к Мстителям.

Это похоже на начало исповеди.

— Я спас десятки людей, пока был врачом, но лишь ради того, чтобы быть лучшим. Когда я стал Мастером мистических искусств, то спасал всегда в первую очередь себя. Что значит «спасать людей» я впервые понял, когда хеликарриер улетал, а ты остался. Я осознал, что спасать мир значит предотвращать худшие из вариантов событий. То, чему Древняя безуспешно пыталась научить меня долгое время.

— Так я, выходит, твой гуру супергеройства? — хмыкает Тони. — Забавно. Потому что всё, что я до сих пор делал, это разгребал последствия собственных решений.

— Ну да. Вместо того, чтобы построить портал и спасти свою шкуру, ты создал броню и запихнул очень опасную штуку себе прямо в грудь. Ужасное решение, не спорю. Но его главное последствие в том, что мы все до сих пор живы, а армия пришельцев по-прежнему в миллионах световых лет отсюда.

— Честно говоря, с такой позиции я на это не смотрел.

Тони болтает вино в бокале, но его глаза прикованы к Стивену. Тот выглядит непривычно расслабленным и каким-то… мягким.

— Отличный херес, кстати. Спасибо.

— На здоровье, Стивен. Правда, у меня такое чувство, что я скоро с вами сопьюсь. С Тором — по пиву, с Наташей — по водке с коньяком, с тобой вот херес. Мария, кажется, предпочитает шампанское, хотя скрывать любую информацию про себя она умеет так же хорошо, как раскапывать её про других. Но хуже всего пить со Стивом, потому что Стив пьёт молоко. Литрами!

Ужас Тони настолько неподдельный, что заставляет Стивена рассмеяться. Волшебный звук.

Когда Тони, уходя, желает ему спокойной ночи, Стивен вместо ответа немного наклоняется и оставляет на его губах лёгкий поцелуй.


	8. Там лежит бездна

С Сэмом они общаются нечасто, так что Тони определённо чувствует себя заинтригованным, когда тот отзывает его в сторонку для разговора.

— Старк, помнишь ты говорил, что Танос охотится за технологией, способной открыть портал без камня пространства? Так вот. Я не знаю, связано это как-то или нет, но у меня есть знакомый, у которого есть другой знакомый. Он учёный, физик. Вроде как работал над возможностью уменьшать предметы во много раз за счёт использования неких субатомных частиц. Недавно он пропал, и мне кажется, Танос мог приложить к этому руку.

— И где этот твой знакомый?

Скотт Лэнг при виде команды Мстителей в полном составе явно нервничает и начинает тараторить и болтать первое, что на ум придёт, неуловимо напоминая Паркера в первые его дни с командой. Сбивчиво, но он всё же рассказывает о технологии Хэнка Пима и демонстрирует костюм Человека-Муравья.

— Так это что, у нас теперь есть и Паук, и Муравей? — задаётся риторическим вопросом Брюс. Впрочем, его неподдельный интерес к технологии заметен, и Тони полностью его разделяет.

Но важно сейчас не это.

— А какое отношение эта технология имеет к пространственным квантовым туннелям? — спрашивает он.

— О! Хороший вопрос, мистер Старк! Самое непосредственное. — Лэнг в своём энтузиазме похож на коммивояжёра, воодушевлённо рекламирующего свой товар. — Дело в том, что этот костюм может уменьшить человека до размеров меньше атома, позволяя попасть в квантовое измерение.

А вот это уже интересно.

— Допустим. Но ведь Танос хочет не превратить своё войско в горстку атомов, а привести его на Землю.

— Двадцать лет назад Хэнк потерял свою жену. Она уменьшилась до субатома и больше не вернулась. А недавно появился некий Даррен Кросс и что-то такое ему сказал, что Хэнк бросился к ближайшему разрыву, заявив, что построит квантовый туннель и спасёт свою жену.

Что-то эта история до боли напоминает.

— Никогда не женюсь, — бормочет Тони, на что Стивен хмыкает.

— Какая потеря для человеческого генофонда.

— Твои доисторические трактаты плохо на тебя влияют, Стивен. Вернись в двадцать первый век. Есть, например, такая вещь, как суррогатное материнство.

— И как я мог забыть.

Тони качает головой и вдруг замечает, что все взгляды направлены на них со Стивеном.

— Что?

— Ничего, Тони. Мистер Лэнг, продолжайте, пожалуйста, — говорит Стив, и от его спокойного взгляда он ощущает внезапный укол совести.

Нашли, правда, время шпильками обмениваться. Но и не обмениваться не могли: шутки хотя бы позволяли сбросить нараставшее между ними напряжение, держать в узде чувства.

Убедившись в том, что Мстители настроены помочь, Лэнг приводит их к дочери Пима — Хоуп. Та более обстоятельно рассказывает о технологии отца и частицах Пима, но каким образом тот собрался строить физически устойчивый квантовый туннель, она не знает. Все данные находятся в передвижной лаборатории, которую Пим забрал с собой.

— Наверняка среди оборудования есть что-то, что можно отследить, например, по гамма-излучению, — предполагает Тони. — Или ему понадобятся материалы…

— Вы не понимаете, — качает головой Хоуп. — Когда я говорю «передвижная лаборатория», я не имею в виду фургон, напичканный аппаратурой. Лаборатория — это целое здание, в котором есть всё необходимое. Отец просто уменьшает его до размеров чемодана и может отправиться с ним куда угодно.

— Здание, говорите…

Тони задействует Пятницу и всю спутниковую сеть, чтобы отследить внезапное исчезновение и появление зданий. Вскоре у них есть приблизительный маршрут передвижения Пима (предсказуемо завязанный на места возникновения разрывов) и примерное местонахождение.

И всё могло бы кончиться хорошо — они вывели Кросса на чистую воду благодаря найденным файлам «Гидры», и убедили Пима, что тот гоняется за призраком, — если бы плохие парни просто умели признавать своё поражение вовремя. Всё произошло слишком внезапно. Чтобы не дать Кроссу нанести смертельный удар, Пим загородил собой дочь, а Тони, в свою очередь, Пима. Клинок угодил аккурат в стык элементов реактора, и их небольшим всплеском энергии отбросило прямиком в машину, предназначенную для путешествия по квантовому измерению, запустив её при этом. И — да, Тони согласен, что это был крутой опыт. Вот только машина немного пострадала во время предшествующей схватки и заглохла. Починить её мог только Пим, и только выбравшись наружу — без костюма, что означало путешествие в один конец. В этот день Хоуп потеряла второго родителя, а Стивен смотрел на него после возвращения так, что Тони отчего-то сделалось очень больно.

***  
— Все данные и материалы по частицам Пима и квантовому измерению заархивированы и надёжно спрятаны, — сообщает Мария.

— Почему их просто не уничтожить? Это ведь безопаснее, — за что Тони так ценит Стива, так это за простоту и прямоту его мышления. Там, где он сам изыскивал какие-то сложные, извилистые пути для достижения цели, Стив умел находить очевидные в своей элементарности решения. Но не всегда такие решения были лучшим выходом.

— Потому, Стив, — поясняет он, — что если один человек сумел изобрести такую технологию, сможет и другой. Просто уничтожив какое-то знание, мы лишаем себя возможности в будущем эффективно противостоять врагу, если он изобретёт нечто похожее.

Стив не очень убеждён, но решение было общее, и он оказался в меньшинстве.

— А что Лэнг? — интересуется Наташа.

— Вернулся к обычной жизни: работа, дочь. Мисс ван Дайн взяла на себя руководство компанией отца, — отвечает ей Мария.

— Надо бы приглядеться к их разработкам. Пеппер, займёшься?

— Сообщу, если обнаружу что-нибудь интересное, — кивает та.


	9. Злые глаза и злые сердца

Сочетание технологической роскоши с традиционным укладом вакандцев поражает воображение. Только ради того, чтобы попасть сюда, стоило стать Мстителем, думает Тони и делится этой мыслью с друзьями. Пеппер слишком давно его знает, поэтому просто улыбается в ответ. Наташа закатывает глаза, Клинт усмехается, а Стивен фыркает. Ну да, когда тебе экспресс-курсом устраивают путешествие по мультивселенным, наверное, трудно впечатлиться обычным бытовым комфортом. Брюс, может, и не разделяет в полной мере его восторга, но озирается с нескрываемым интересом, а Стив вообще похож на ребёнка, которого впервые привели в Диснейлэнд. Тор и его ребята выглядят, как школьная группа на экскурсии под приглядом строгой воспитательницы Сиф. Питер с Пьетро и то ведут себя взрослее этих великовозрастных лбов (по тысяче лет им, как же), а Ванде с Виженом до окружающего мира и вовсе дела нет.

Встречать их выходит лидер племени Джабари — М'Баку. По тому, что успела сообщить им Мария, Тони сделал вывод, что политика Т'Чаллы его не слишком устраивает. И хотя как потенциального предателя его списывать со счетов рано, но для заговорщика он кажется слишком прямолинейным в своих суждениях. М'Баку — воин и патриот, такие не заключают сделок ради власти. Зато он проходится оценивающим взглядом по членам команды, оценивая пластику тренированных людей, привыкших сражаться. В его глазах — явное очко в пользу союза со Мстителями.

Проходя по дворцовым коридорам, они сталкиваются с Накией — потенциальной невестой наследника престола. Между ней и М'Баку чувствуется лёгкая натянутость. Тони переглядывается с Наташей, и они аккуратно пробуют разговорить М'Баку. Тот, впрочем, не слишком скрытничает: Накия считает, что в своём стремлении защититься, Ваканда бросила своих соплеменников на произвол судьбы. Таким образом, оба оказывались недовольны политикой Т'Чаллы, но в диаметрально противоположных смыслах. В то время как М'Баку беспокоился о недостаточной защищённости, Накия считала, что границы, напротив, следует сделать более проницаемыми. Но проницаемость эта должна, на её взгляд, быть избирательной — только для своих. Впрочем, одних подозрительных взглядов, которые та бросала на команду, хватало, чтобы понять: белых она не слишком привечала — не на своей земле.

У входа в тронный зал они знакомятся с Эриком Стивенсом, урождённым Н’Джадакой. Кузен Т'Чаллы, Эрик вырос в Америке, знал американцев и сам был больше похож на американца, нежели на вакандца. Их, по крайней мере, он приветствовал с истинно голливудской улыбкой, и Тони вдруг подумалось, что в чём-то Накия, пожалуй, права. Возможно, западный мир оказывал не самое лучшее, даже тлетворное влияние на самобытные культуры в попытках перекроить весь мир под общие стандарты.

Будущий король приветствовал гостей с королевским радушием и даже потрудился перекинуться парой реплик с каждым из членов команды, напомнив Тони о старых уроках этикета, которые так настойчиво вдалбливали в него мама и Джарвис — ещё тот Джарвис. Достойнее всего при этой встрече держался, как это ни удивительно, Тор. Он как-то мгновенно повзрослел, приосанился, и Тони вдруг понял то, что никак не мог осознать до этого, глядя, как Тор хлещет пинту за пинтой и играючи валяет Бартона на матах в спортзале: это — будущий царь.

Их главной задачей на сегодня было уберечь Ваканду от переворота и междоусобицы, которая открыла бы Таносу все двери — и вибраниумные рудники. Проще всего, конечно, было бы отозвать Т'Чаллу для приватного разговора и рассказать о виденном им будущем, но кто в здравом уме поверит такому на слово? Доказательств или хотя бы указаний на то, кто именно собирается предать вакандский престол, у них не было. А значит, нужно искать предателя среди присутствующих. И три главных кандидата у него уже есть.

После официальной части с приветствиями начинается основной приём — фуршет на западный манер с бесконечной чередой светских бесед. Обычно Тони терпеть не может этот парад лицемерия, но сейчас он им только на руку: как ты ни скрывайся, слухи — беспощадное оружие против любых тайн.

— Много не пей и веди себя прилично. Помни, что мы не в Америке, — напутствует Пеппер, поправляя ему галстук, чем вызывает у Стивена короткий смешок.

— Буду пай-мальчиком! — торжественно клянётся Тони, подняв ладонь вверх.

И на этот раз он даже говорит правду.

— Что ты задумал? — спрашивает Стивен, когда Пеппер отходит за пределы слышимости.

— Быть пай-мальчиком. Главное — выбрать подходящий фон. Эй, Тор, можно тебя на минутку?

— Конечно, Тони, в чём дело?

— Хочу, чтобы ты и твои ребята немного… пошумели. Всё исключительно в рамках приличия! Но в это сонное африканское болото нужно внести немного оживления. Понимаешь меня?

Самым удивительным в Торе было то, что за кажущимся простодушием прятался на редкость острый ум и настоящее умение мыслить стратегически. Тору не понадобилось ничего разъяснять или обосновывать. Он просто кивает в ответ, обходит по одному своих друзей, шепнув что-то на ухо каждому, и вот уже через пять минут асгардцы равномерно распределяются по залу, образуя очаги притяжения внимания: Хогун в красках и жестах описывает заинтересованным воинам свои самые яркие битвы, Вольстагг рядом с одним из столов живописует асгардские пиры, сетуя, что в Мидгарде большая проблема найти по-настоящему хорошее пойло и жирное мясо. Фандрал снуёт по всему залу, очаровывая дам и развлекая мужчин скабрезными анекдотами на грани приличия. Сиф и Тор заполняют оставшееся пространство, отвлекая на себя тех, кого не интересовали сражения, пиры и шутки.

— Умно, — признаёт Стивен, когда они плавно переходят от одной компании к другой, выцепляют произвольную жертву и выуживают из неё всё, что только возможно, о ближайшем окружении Т'Чаллы.

Выясняется немногое. Достоверно — только то, что и Эрик, и Накия, и даже М'Баку покидали Ваканду в последний месяц, а значит, теоретически каждый из них имел возможность столкнуться с Таносом или его приспешниками. Интереснее оказывается другое: у Т'Чаллы с недавних пор завёлся чужеземный советник. Только одни описывали его как шутника и забавного парня, а другие — как мутный омут в знойный день.

— Как твои успехи? Выяснил что-нибудь полезное?

Тони, немного залюбовавшийся чётко очерченным профилем Стивена на фоне окна, вздрагивает и оборачивается к Тору.

— Мало что. Больше всего меня заинтересовал слух о каком-то диковинном советнике принца. По описанию то ли придворный шут, то ли вампир.

— О, так обо мне уже говорят? Я польщён.

Темноволосый стройный белый парень в длиннополом плаще улыбается так, что будь у Тони при себе оружие, он немедленно потянулся бы к нему. Впрочем, у него всё ещё были его часы…

— Локи, — произносит Тор странным голосом, будто не может определиться, радоваться ли встрече или не стоит.

— Здравствуй, братец. Ты, я вижу, развлекаешься, как обычно.

— А ты, как обычно, плетёшь интриги.

— Что поделать. Каждый веселится, как умеет. А какой сорт развлечений по душе вам, мистер Старк?

— Приятная беседа с умным человеком всегда была моим приоритетом.

Судя по тонкой улыбке и удовлетворённому блеску в глазах Локи, они друг друга поняли верно. Но стоит Тони двинуться следом за ним, чтобы найти для приватной беседы укромный уголок, как на его плечо ложится тяжёлая рука Тора.

— Будь осторожней с ним. Он лжёт как дышит.

— Всё будет нормально, — заверяет его Тони и торопится за быстро удаляющимся в сторону балкона Локи.

— Что успел наговорить обо мне мой милый братец? Змеёй назвал или на сей раз скорпионом?

— Не угадал. Речь шла… об особенностях дыхательной системы богов.

— Ха-ха. А вы интересный, мистер Старк. Для человека, я имею в виду. Но лучше перейдём сразу к делу, потому что, надо полагать, цели у нас общие, а время скоротечно. Тем более для смертных.

— И какие же это цели? — Тони был бы плохим бизнесменом, если бы не привык узнавать об условиях сделки до её заключения.

— В краткосрочной перспективе — предотвратить сегодня возможную трагедию. В долгосрочной — избавить мир от безумного титана, что повернулся на идее перекроить мир по своему разумению, сделать его прекрасным и счастливым. Ну, как он это видит.

— Ты знаешь про Таноса?

Локи бросает на него недовольный взгляд, но сразу же расслабляется и снова выглядит благодушным.

— Я прощу этот фамильярный тон. Общение с моим старшим братом мало кому идёт на пользу в плане манер. Да, я знаю про Таноса. Более того, я знаю самого Таноса — имел глупость одно время вести с ним дела. И ещё я знаю детей Таноса, одного из которых ты как-то исхитрился убить. Я восхищён и аплодирую. Но проблема в том, что Танос тебе этого не забудет.

— Так это правда был его ребёнок? — не самый умный вопрос, но тот высокомерный ублюдок в Афганистане Таноса напоминал разве что высокомерием. Может, у пришельцев генетика как-то иначе устроена?..

— Приёмный. Все его «дети» — сувениры с разных планет, которые он завоевал. Не могу представить себе женщину, которая согласилась бы понести от него дитя. Хотя чего только не встретишь в девяти мирах…

— Так, ладно, я понял. Танос и его выводок монстров. Но вряд ли один из них приглашён сегодня на приём.

— Конечно, нет. Но среди приглашённых точно есть тот, кого Танос послал убить принца. Знаешь про ритуальный поединок?

— Перед тем, как новый король вступит на престол, он должен доказать, что достоин, любому, кто бросит ему вызов.

— Верно. И уклониться от поединка он не имеет права.

— Что даёт шанс убийце подобраться к нему, не вызвав подозрений. Но ведь тогда Т'Чаллу может убить и тот, кто не имеет отношения к Таносу.

— Тогда это будет честный поединок, который приведёт к власти нового короля, и Ваканда продолжит существовать дальше. Вряд ли посланник Таноса это допустит. Просто вызовет на поединок нового претендента.

— И убьёт. Вопрос: как? Это должно быть что-то, что принесёт ему верную победу и не вызовет подозрений.

— Сила. Полагаю, ты в курсе, что такое камни бесконечности, раз носишь в сердце один из них.

— Шесть кристаллов с разными свойствами. Да, кое-что знаю, названия этого только не слышал. Думаешь, у посланника Таноса камень силы?

— В таком случае я узнал бы сразу. От камней исходит слишком много энергии. Да и вряд ли, упустив уже два камня и потеряв третий, — Локи скользит мимолётным взглядом по Вижену, — он согласится отдать ещё один, последний из тех, которыми он на данный момент обладает. Зато он мог наделить своего посланника силой камня, а это обнаружить куда сложнее.

— То есть нам нужно найти того, кто фонит энергией камня, и вывести его на чистую воду прежде, чем он убьёт Т'Чаллу.

— Прежде, чем он вызовет его на поединок. Или, вернее, прежде, чем принц примет вызов. Когда вызов принят, бой отменить нельзя. Бесчестье для этих людей куда страшнее смерти.

То, с каким уважением Локи говорит о вакандской чести, наводит Тони на мысль, что, может, Тор и не ладит с братом, но в чём-то они определённо мыслят одинаково.

— Последний вопрос, Малефисента. Какой тебе прок решать глупые проблемки жалких смертных? Возлежал бы себе на подушках в своём Асгарде, кушал виноград, смотрел кукольные спектакли, или чем там принцы развлекаются.

— Такой же, какой и тебе, Старк. Не только твоему миру грозит опасность, если Танос преуспеет. Особенно если при этом он получит камни, попавшие на хранение в Мидгард. Твой — и тот, что на твоём дружке. С ними он обретёт такую силу, что даже могущественное войско Асгарда под предводительством моего брата может пасть. Смерть достойная, но жизнь всё-таки лучше.

Тони молчит с минуту, взвешивая слова Локи и те невольно прорвавшиеся интонации, с которыми он их произнёс.

— Это ведь ты, да? Ты посоветовал Т'Чалле отправить Мстителям приглашение на церемонию. Мы здесь единственные иностранцы на священном для этих людей празднике.

Локи не отвечает, только улыбается своей тонкой улыбкой и снова бросает взгляд на Вижена.

— Сделать камень и хранителя единым целым, чтобы камень мог себя защитить. Я бы сам не придумал лучше.

Тони ни за что в этом не признается, но от слов Локи он чувствует себя чрезвычайно польщённым.

Постаравшись как можно незаметнее собрать команду, Тони вкратце передаёт им разговор с Локи и обрисовывает задачу.

— Нам бы оборудование, — вздыхает Брюс.

— О чём ты! У меня даже очки со встроенным спектрометром отобрали, — ворчит Тони. — Удивительно, как часы оставили.

— Почему они сами этого не могут? В смысле, у них же такие технологии, зачем здесь мы вообще? — хмурится Наташа.

Тони пожимает плечами. Не сказать, чтобы он не задавался этим вопросом сам — в свете новых обстоятельств.

— Думаю, они просто не знают, что именно должны искать. На территории Ваканды и рядом с ней не было ни одного разрыва. У меня есть подозрение, что дело опять же в вибраниуме. Но суть в том, что без собственного камня или без разрывов им неоткуда было получить сведения о том, что они излучают, — говорит он.

— Я правильно понял, что если шпион получил силу камня, то он теперь как Ванда и Пьетро? — подаёт голос Питер.

Тони, удивлённо моргнув, переводит взгляд на близнецов, а затем снова на Паучка.

— Да. Что-то вроде. А что?

— Ну, просто я вспомнил, как однажды напугал Ванду — случайно! Случайно напугал, я не хотел! А она от страха разнесла люстру. Я это к тому, что такую силу ведь не всегда удаётся контролировать, и от сильных эмоций…

— Мы не будем превращать чужой священный праздник в Хэллоуин, — хмуро возражает Стив, и Питер мгновенно сникает.

— Нет-нет, Кэп, погоди. Паучок прав. Вызвав непроизвольный выплеск энергии, мы докажем всем, что этот человек работает на Таноса. Разумеется, мы не будем устраивать массовые пугалки. Нам и не нужно. Нам нужно только аккуратно проверить подозреваемых.

— Как ты собираешься _аккуратно_ их проверять, Тони?

Тот ухмыляется и демонстрирует свои часы, трансформирующиеся в перчатку.

— Очень просто. Выставлю ультразвуковой импульс на минимум и аккуратно ударю со спины. Нужно только, чтобы в радиусе поражения не было посторонних. И тех, на кого эта энергия может нечаянно выплеснуться.

Условившись, как действовать, Мстители распределяются по залу. Решив начать с Накии, они методично и незаметно изолируют её от остальных. Когда Тони оказывается за её спиной, Наташа нечаянно роняет яблоко и быстро приседает, чтобы его поднять. От импульса Накия вздрагивает всем телом, резко оборачивается, хватает Тони за горло и придавливает к стене, сжимая пальцы и мешая дышать.

— Я бы не стала этого делать, — произносит Наташа ей на ухо, надавливая на бок острой спицей, неведомо откуда взявшейся. — Мы не враги, но ищем врага. Сейчас мы убедились, что вы не он.

Хватка ослабевает, но не успевает Накия ничего сказать, как звучит сигнал начала обряда коронации. Тони чертыхается, откашливаясь, и решительно направляется туда, куда все идут:

— Скорее. Нам нужно занять место в первом ряду.

Когда Стивен успевает оказаться рядом, Тони не замечает.

— Ты как?

В другой ситуации Тони бы только отмахнулся, но в короткий вопрос Стивен умудряется вложить столько искреннего беспокойства, что он находит силы повернуть голову, даже улыбнуться и кивнуть.

— Порядок. Надо торопиться.

Ритуал начинается, и когда шаман задаёт вопрос, есть ли желающие бросить наследнику вызов, выходит М'Баку. Он выходит с противоположной от Тони стороны, и импульсом его не достать никак. Остаётся только беспомощно наблюдать, как яростно сражаются друг с другом мужчины, и облегчённо выдохнуть, когда М'Баку проигрывает и сдаётся, признав Т'Чаллу своим королём.

Когда во второй раз звучит вопрос про вызов, вперёд выходит Эрик, назвавшись своим вакандским именем и произнеся ритуальную фразу вызова на поединок. По счастью, он стоит совсем близко, и Тони, чуть усилив импульс на всякий случай, бьёт им в Эрика. Тот вспыхивает лиловым пламенем, а ритуальное оружие в его руках рассыпается пеплом. Люди кругом охают и испуганно отшатываются, а Т'Чалла смотрит на кузена с невыразимой печалью во взгляде.

— Ты предал Ваканду, брат.

Бросившись на Т'Чаллу, Эрик врезается в невидимую стену — из-за спины принца выходит Локи с длинным скипетром. Тор соскакивает со своего места и помогает брату скрутить преступника. Они отдают оглушённого предателя охранникам, обмениваются короткими шпильками и расходятся.

Наутро новый король Ваканды прилюдно благодарит Мстителей за помощь и заверяет в своей полной готовности вернуть долг сторицей.

Локи, ехидно улыбаясь в ответ на хмурые взгляды Тора, присоединяется к ним в джете, и так они вместе возвращаются с новым триумфом.


	10. Право первородства

«Я отдам вам утерянное Стивеном, если вы поможете вернуть утерянное мной. М.»

Звучит весьма интригующе, особенно учитывая то, что записка написана на клочке старой бумаги и лежит на тумбочке в его спальне, а Пятница не может объяснить, как она там очутилась, и клянётся перепроверить все протоколы безопасности. Впрочем, когда речь идёт о магах, даже его охранная система не может давать стопроцентных гарантий.

Тони отправляется по приписанному ниже адресу. В небольшом сквере его окликает мужчина, представляется Мордо и говорит, что когда Стивен покидал место хранителя Храма после ссоры с Древней, то сгоряча оставил одну вещь, оставлять которую не должен был. Он вручает Тони свёрток, объёмистый, но не тяжёлый.

— Мне показалось по записке, что это будет сделка.

— Скорее, я прошу услугу за услугу.

— И какую же?

— Многие годы я считал, что остался совершенно один на всём свете. Но недавно я начал разыскивать свои корни, и найденное привело меня к Ваканде. Говорят, новый король Т'Чалла к вам благосклонен…

Организовать для Мордо приглашение не составляет труда, тем более, что Стивен очень тепло отзывался о друге, и подвоха можно было не опасаться.

Опасаться стоило другого, и Тони слишком поздно это понимает.

Красный летающий разумный плащ с очень выразительным воротником радостно кружится вокруг своего хозяина и ложится ему на плечи, в то время как сам хозяин буравит Тони гневным взглядом.

— Это не первый раз, когда ты вмешиваешься в мою жизнь без спроса.

— Эй, я не хотел, ясно? В смысле, я не думал, что влезаю во что-то настолько личное. Записка лежала в моей спальне, адресована была явно не тебе.

— Но касалась меня непосредственно.

— Говорю же: сглупил. Любопытство разобрало.

— И ты отправился один, без поддержки, без предупреждения, чтобы встретиться с человеком, который оставил записку прямо в твоей спальне так, что вся твоя навороченная система безопасности даже не чихнула.

— Во-первых, нечего отчитывать меня, как малолетку, ты мне не отец. А во-вторых: так в этом всё дело? Что я якобы о безопасности не подумал? Я-то думал, что чувства твои задел, раз встретился за твоей спиной с этим Мордо. Думал, может, это из-за того, что между вами было в прошлом…

— Между мной и Мордо никогда ничего не было! Что за глупости?

Тони впервые видит, как Стивен выходит из себя, и невольно любуется раскрасневшимся лицом и горящими глазами.

— Ты ему оставил свой Плащ! Который тебе дорог.

— Оставил _на сохранение_. А не из-за чего ты там себе выдумал.

— Тогда тем более не понимаю, на что ты взъелся. Твой Плащ вернулся — вон, счастливый какой! Постыдился бы, в куске ткани радости больше, чем в тебе. Мордо твой едет в Ваканду, корни свои искать.

— Он не мой Мордо.

— И только доктор Стивен Стрэндж не может смириться с тем, что кто-то захотел сделать для него что-нибудь приятное! Прошу прощения, больше не буду.

Тони вылетает из спальни Стивена прежде, чем тот успевает рот раскрыть. Он полчаса меряет шагами свою комнату, не зная, на кого больше злится: на Стивена с его внезапными капризами или на себя и собственную совершенно детскую истерику. А ведь два взрослых умных человека, казалось бы.

А потом в дверь его спальни стучат, Тони открывает — и два взрослых умных человека валятся на постель, сдирая друг с друга одежду, будто это она была во всём виновата.

***  
— И чем, ты думаешь, это всё кончится? Ну, у нас?

Тони совсем не хочет думать в эту минуту, тем более о тленности бытия.

— Вряд ли совместными детьми, хотя генетика развивается активно в наши дни, так что кто знает, до чего там учёные додумаются.

— Я задам вопрос по-другому, — улыбка всё же невольно прокрадывается в голос Стивена. — Куда эти отношения нас заведут? Разумнее всего было бы остановиться прямо сейчас, сосредоточиться на Таносе…

— Я, знаешь ли, уже вышел из возраста романов-однодневок, и одноразового секса за жизнь у меня было предостаточно. Так что, вообще-то, я рассчитывал на что-нибудь более… продолжительное. Тем более, если учесть, чем мы занимаемся, формула «пока смерть не разлучит нас» не такая уж абстрактная.

Тони прикусывает язык, но поздно. Стивен мрачнеет и смотрит на его реактор.

— Тебе давно пора решить эту проблему. Я знаю отличных хирургов, они не откажут.

— После, Стивен. В первую очередь необходимо решить проблему с Таносом. Мы поломали все его планы, украли его камень, я убил одного из его детей… Локи точно о чём-то недоговаривает, и надо…

Стивен перебивает его поцелуем. Целует настойчиво и жадно, заставляя тихо постанывать ему в рот.

— Мы говорили о нас, не о Таносе.

Тони переводит дыхание и смотрит в ответ с насмешкой:

— Вот ты и ответил на свой вопрос, Стивен. Да, мы говорили о _нас_.


	11. Плоды гордыни

Друзей заводить Локи явно не умеет: за три дня на Базе он своими насмешками настроил против себя большую часть её обитателей. Спектр эмоций по отношению к новому товарищу колебался от откровенной враждебности до холодного равнодушия. Исключение составляли Брюс, умевший смотреть на людей каким-то совершенно исключительным образом, даже когда они вели себя как полные засранцы, и Питер, который, похоже, вообще не был способен на враждебность, а его искренние вопросы, которые мальчик задавал из чистой любознательности, нередко ставили Локи в тупик. Например, когда Питер спросил, почему асгардцы зовут их смертными, если тоже смертны, а вся разница в продолжительности жизни, и значит ли это, что если кто-то прожил меньше тебя, ты по отношению к этому человеку тоже считаешься бессмертным.

Что примечательно, по отношению к Брюсу и Питеру Локи заметно снизил градус насмешек, называя их «уравновешенный смертный» и «(до смерти) любопытный смертный».

Достигнув, видимо, какой-то точки равновесия в отношениях с членами команды, Локи объявляет, что пора бы решить, как быть с Таносом.

Собственно, все только этого и ждали.

Локи сообщает, что знает, где находится космический корабль Таноса, на котором тот прилетел на Землю. Он замаскирован, но ничто, по его словам, не укроется от бога обмана. Главное, что на корабле могла быть информация о войске Таноса, а также с него он мог связываться с кораблями, оставшимися в дальнем космосе.

Сведения Локи оказались достаточно точными, но неполными: о том, что корабль охраняется отрядом супербойцов во главе с Гельмутом Земо, превращённым вообще в нечто, больше напоминавшее Халка красного цвета, им, разумеется, никто заранее не сообщил. Впрочем, и сами догадались, так что с охраной справились, коммуникатор вырвали с корнем и сожгли для надёжности, а вот информацию инопланетные технологии на обычные земные карты памяти грузить не хотели — только напрямую в мозг. Локи вызвался добровольцем, и Тони, подумав, оставил эту сомнительную честь ему.

— Сюда летит с небольшим отрядом один из детей Таноса — Ронан Разрушитель, — сообщает Локи первым делом, когда загрузка заканчивается. — Прибудет через несколько дней. Это плохая новость.

— Есть и хорошая? — со смесью недоверия и надежды спрашивает Наташа.

— Есть, — хмыкает Локи. — Звание «отец года» Таносу не достанется.


	12. Последний акт

По словам Локи, дочь Таноса Гамора предала отца и присоединилась к группе космических пиратов. Ронан так или иначе уже летел на Землю, и даже без Таноса с камнем силы представлял немалую угрозу. Идея стравить деток, чтобы разбирались между собой, а самим прикончить Таноса, была несколько циничной, но не лишённой смысла. В конце концов, спасая Землю от Таноса, они спасали весь мир и все те планеты, которые он мог отправиться покорять позже.

Проблемой Локи было найти способ связаться с Гаморой и её товарищами, проблемой Тони — придумать, как покончить с Таносом. Впрочем, одна мысль у него была. Рискованная, безумная и самоубийственная. Локи сам её подсказал, когда напомнил о том, что с одним из детей Таноса он уже однажды справился. Возможно, яблоньку стоило уронить туда же, куда упало яблочко.

***  
— А я говорю, что тебе мешает только собственное упрямство и детские обиды, — горячится Тор.

— Кто бы говорил. Ты вот до сих пор дуешься на ту шутку со змеёй. Совершенно безобидная шутка была, между прочим!

— Слушать уже не могу этот детский сад! — Наташа демонстративно затыкает уши, закатывая глаза.

— А я привычный, — Клинт закидывает в рот горсть чипсов. — Как поссорились, так и помирятся — вот девиз умного родителя.

В конце концов Тор с Локи уходят поговорить за закрытыми дверями. И о чём бы они там ни говорили, но Локи соглашается с предложением брата, и они вдвоём по радужному мосту отправляются просить помощи Хеймдалля. Тот находит для них Гамору, Локи в виде астральной проекции появляется у пиратов на корабле и заручается поддержкой. Проблема только одна: догнать корабль Ронана у них не получится никак.

— Кажется, всё закончится тем, с чего началось, — хмыкает Тони, глядя на светящийся кружок реактора в груди. — Придётся всё-таки создать портал.

Наташа смотрит на Тони с тревогой, а Стивен стискивает руку в кулак.

Может быть, на самом деле стоило не тянуть с операцией, но теперь время действительно поджимает.

Они с Брюсом, используя данные по Бреши и разрывам, а также задействуя некоторые идеи Хэнка Пима, придумывают, как открыть портал, и Тони собирает новый костюм. Симуляции, которые проводит Пятница, оказываются успешными, но на практике проверить теорию они не могут без риска убить Тони радиацией раньше времени. Приходится довольствоваться моделями.

Стивен не отходит от него ни на шаг и не говорит ни слова о предстоящем деле.


	13. Дивитесь же совершенству

Ирония судьбы: Таноса губит то, что изначально должно было принести ему победу, — портал в открытый космос, сотворённый при помощи камня пространства.

Пока Стражи при поддержке Халка сражаются с Ронаном, Мстители в полном составе и присоединившиеся к ним агенты «ЩИТа» дерутся с Таносом и подчинённой ему «Гидрой».

Тони думает, что своей новой бронёй — Халкбастером, — названной в честь друга, превзошёл самого себя: пока Ванда и Вижен изо всех сил сдерживают рвущуюся на волю энергию камня силы, он крепко обхватывает Таноса и выносит его прочь с Земли, вышвыривая в космическое пространство. Его даже хватает на то, чтобы зашвырнуть следом порядком потрёпанного Ронана, отсалютовать на прощание команде Квилла и закрыть портал. А после — падение, удар и темнота.

***  
— Я что, жив?

Идиотский вопрос, если задуматься.

— Жив, — подтверждает Стивен, нависая над ним.

— Как? Я чудом продержался, чтобы портал успеть закрыть.

— Скажем так: у меня теперь нет морального права злиться на Древнюю за нарушение основ мироздания. И я уже выбрал врача для твоей операции.

— И этот человек обвинял меня в том, что я без спроса вмешиваюсь в чужую жизнь.

— Я вмешиваюсь не в чужую жизнь, Тони. В нашу.

И на это возразить совершенно нечего.


End file.
